


A Pup of our Own

by PauPauG



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/M, M/M, Puppy Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PauPauG/pseuds/PauPauG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac is a pup whose lost almost all of his pack except for a beta named Sam. They join Derek's pack and the truth slowly comes out.<br/>Established Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Derek I just got a call from a pack in Portland, Oregon. They say they are friends of yours and he needed to talk to you soon"

“Yea me and Cora met them when I left…”

“Come on Sourwolf I forgave you for that last year. It was kind of hard not to you coming back with your tail between your legs. What were your exact words again I think it was something along the lines of _oh my god Stiles you are super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot and I can’t be without you any longer.”_

“But I left you for a month, I left you alone.”

“26 days, not that I was counting.” Stiles tilted up and kissed Derek’s lips lightly “do you want me to call the pack back?”

“Here just give me the number and I’ll call them.”

Stiles handed the paper with their number on it and left to make some hot chocolate, even thou it was only early November it was getting chilly. Half way through making it Derek screamed out Stiles name so he ran up the stairs to find Derek sitting in his office chair all but shaking with anger and maybe fear. Stiles had witnessed this many of times so he just stood behind Derek with a hand on his shoulder. But today that wasn’t enough; Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap and dug his head into the crook of Stiles neck inhaling a deep breath. Stiles didn’t know what was going on but he knew Derek needed him close. Stiles dug his phone out to text Scott who was down stairs _take the hot chocolate off the heat; something is up with Derek so I can’t leave._ After that was sorted he let Derek hold him for a while.

            “Stiles” Derek slowly peeled away and held his face like he was trying to memorize every mole. “The pack called there was a rouge alpha that killed everyone in the pack besides a beta and the other alphas pup. They wanted to know if they could join us.”

            “Are you asking me because you know I love having people around? Why did you need me here?”

            “I realized how quickly someone can be gone.” Derek looked at Stiles and pulled him in close, he placed a kiss on each eyelid and one on his nose. “I told them we could meet them halfway, do you want to come it will be about a 4 hour drive?”

            “I don’t know 4 hours with you… give me 30 minutes to pack and I will be ready.”

            “I love you, and pack an extra soft blanket because the pup is just 3 years old.”

            The drive was fairly uneventful except for Derek throwing out Stiles’ Mp3 player after an hour. But Stiles had had a backup one and plugged it back in, except this time he played music Derek could stand. They arrived to a small town called Lakeview it was just inside of Oregon limits it was about 9:30 at night so they decided to meet up with the people at a diner and stay in a hotel for the night. They met and had a large dinner; Stiles finally got to meet the pup when it woke up from its sleep halfway thru the meal.

            “Hi buddy are you hungry?” the little blonde boy sat up in the booth and looked at Stiles.

            “You smell funny, not bad but funny.” He tilted his head and looked to the man next to him, his name was Sam, and he looked to make sure it was safe.

            Sam looked to him and said “he is okay remember how I said we were getting a new pack this is them, well part.”

            “But why does he smell funny?” the little blonde boy looked to Stiles for an answer.

            “Because I am human, our pack is a little different. Derek here he is the alpha, he looks scary but he really isn’t” at that Derek let out a small growl that scarred the blonde boy.

            “Derek hale apologize you haven’t even introduced yourself and you already scarred him.”

            “I’m sorry buddy, my name is Derek and I didn’t growl at you I did it at Stiles here.”

            “Wait I thought you were the alpha?” he looked at Derek confused.

            “I am the alpha.”

            “But you just followed his orders.” He looked back at Stiles.

            “Derek just listens to my orders but I can’t make him do anything. Human remember. Oh I am so rude what is your name?”

            The little blond boy stood up a little taller and said “my name is Isaac” he stuck out a little hand towards Stiles and shook hands with Derek after a little hesitation.

            “Do you want the other half to my burger I normally give it to Sourwolf over here but he is getting a little flabby, so do you want it?”

            Isaac looked to Sam, Sam simply nodded and Isaac hopped over next to Stiles so he could eat off the plate. After everyone finished eating they went back to a hotel, because Stiles can’t stay at motels anymore, they took a single room with 2 queen beds.

            “Here you too take the beds me and Isaac can sleep on the floor.” Sam told them as soon as he saw the room.

            “Oh no the other bed if for you and Isaac, me and Derek will share. And don’t feel bad we always sleep together.”

            “Oh you two are together that makes more sense now.” Sam said looking like a cloud of confusion had been lifted. “Isaac come here” he squatted down to be at his level “do you remember how your father was an alpha and your mom was the Luna. Well Stiles is Derek’s Luna so if he asks something you should follow his orders okay.” Isaac looked back at Stiles decided he looked okay enough and nodded at Sam.  “Okay now Derek is going to make us pack now he will look us in the eye and his will flash red but don’t look away okay.”

            Derek walked over to Sam and placed a hand on his shoulder, Sam bowed his head slightly then looked into Derek’s eyes, after Derek’s eyes flashed red Sam looked back at Sam and nodded. Isaac tried to look brave but Stiles could sense his fear so he walked behind Isaac and placed a hand on his other shoulder. Derek did the same thing again and they all went to bed.

            The next morning they ate the complimentary breakfast and drove back to Beacon Hills. Stopping after an hour because Stiles saw an ice cream parlor, he and Isaac got off to get it and they came back with 4 different ice cream cones.

            “Sam, Stiles let me get gummy bears on my rainbow ice cream!”

            “Did you say thank you?”

            Isaac instantly looked mortified and looked to Stiles with a mouth full of ice cream he said a muffled thank you.

After another hour and a half they made a pit stop because Stiles needed to pee.

            “I asked if you needed to go at the ice cream place.” Derek looked to Stiles already putting on his blinker for the next exit.

            “I didn’t have to go then.”

            “You are permanently 6 years old.”

            “Yup.” Stiles got out of the car and walked to the bathroom we saw a play structure to the side, he quickly peed and went back to Derek’s side of the car. “DEREK, DEREK, DEREK CAN WE TAKE A BREAK PLEASE”      

            “We still have an hour and a half to drive.”

            “But Derek pretty please…” he mumbled the next bit “there is a play structure.”

            “You want to take a break to play on a playground.”

            “It was a swing set and a tire swing.”

            “IT HAS A TIRE SWING!” Isaac jumped up from the back seat. “We used to have one.”

            “See Derek Isaac wants to go too, please just half an hour please.”

            “I take it back you are permanently 4.”

            “But you love me anyways.” Stiles finished with a cheeky smile, he opened Isaac's door and scooped him up so he was on his shoulders and they ran to the play structure.

            As much as he hated to admit it he did want a break and seeing Stiles that happy was worth it. Stiles pushed Isaac on the swing set and then he ran to the other swing and sat there just looking at Derek.

            “What do you want?”

            “I was hoping there was a strong werewolf around that could push me on the swings.”

            Derek complied and walked behind Stiles and pushed him. Stiles kept yelling higher and higher so Derek stopped him and grabbed his hips. He slowly walked backwards as far as he could.

            “Derek what are you doing.”

            Derek just looked at him and let out an ominous laugh, he kissed Stiles cheek and ran forward and werewolf speed, after running the few steps he pushed Stiles hard and ran under his flailing legs. Stiles screamed bloody murder which caught the attention of every child. When the kids saw how high Stiles went and they all were begging their parents to do the same thing. Derek received many annoyed glares from parents but he was too busy looking at the smile of Stiles face. After Stiles slowed down a little he jumped onto Derek’s back who was looking the other way. Derek stumbled forward from the shock but instantly latched on to Stiles thighs hoisting him higher up.

            “I have an idea just hold on tight.” Derek adjusted Stiles a little and then ran straight for Isaac.

            “Let’s have a race and see who has a better horse.” Isaac climbed up onto Sam’s shoulders they ran around for a while until Derek said it was time to go.

            When they were 10 minutes away from beacon hills Derek turned to Sam and Isaac, “before we get there you should know some things. Our pack isn’t what you consider normal” at that Stiles laughed in agreement “I mean we have Scott, me my uncle and Jackson, they are all wolves. Jackson may smell slightly different but he is a wolf now. Then we have my human here. And we have a Banshee named Lydia. Oh and we have a Hunter named Allison. Don’t worry she is a friend she is actually dating Scott. And I think that is everything. They are all nice, except Jackson he can take a while to get used to.”

            “Also mention the uncle situation.” Stiles reminded Derek.

            “Oh yea my uncle is a psychopath, he tries to manipulate people so don’t listen to him.”

            “Besides that we are fairly normal.” Stiles finished looking back at the two.

            When they arrived Isaac had fallen asleep so Stiles took him in his arms while Derek and Sam took the bags, they didn’t have a lot but it was all they had.

            They had barley stepped out of the car when an arrow flew into Sam’s leg. Allison stepped out from the corner of the house bow in hand.

            “Allison what the hell, that is our new pack member that you just shot.” Stiles shouted at her forgetting that Isaac was asleep, Isaac awoke from Stiles yelling and looked over to Sam who was clutching his leg. “Please tell me that wasn’t wolfs bane.”

            “Oh my god Stiles I am so sorry. No it isn’t but take it out now.” Allison looked so ashamed to have shot her new pack member.

            “Why did she shoot Sam, is she going to shoot me too?” when Isaac asked that Allison started crying.

            “No I won’t shoot you I am sorry I didn’t know he was pack. Scott left to get food and I stayed.”

            “Ok. Stiles can I go back to sleep now?”

            Stiles nodded and walked over to Sam, Derek had already taken the arrow out and he was already healing. “I’m sorry that was Allison I forgot she is an Argent and didn’t recognize you. She will be back in a minute to apologize.”

            “It is okay I understand; tell her she has killer aim.”

            “No don’t tell her she already knows.”

            They all walked inside and sat on the couches iMac still asleep on Stiles. After a few minutes Scott walked in and went straight to Allison.

            “Why were you crying?” he asked her wiping away a stray tear.

            “I shot the new pack member and the little boy asked me if I was going to shoot him too…”

            “It’s okay look he already healed.” Scott walked over to Sam and introduced himself.

            “Hey I am Scott McCall, uhh just call me Scott. I am technically Derek’s second but I rank below Stiles anyway.” He stuck a hand out and shook his hand.

            “Hey, the name is Sam, Sam Hamilton. And tell your girl I forgave her like 10 minutes ago.” He smiled and looked to Allison.

            “Hey, my name is Allison Argent uhh sorry for shooting you…”

            “Better me than him.” He looked over to a sleeping tuft of blonde tucked under a blanket in Stiles arms. “His name is Isaac.”

            Isaac woke up at the sound of his name, he shifted to sit on Stiles lap facing the group but not getting off. He rubbed his eyes still groggy from his nap. “Hi my name is Isaac, Isaac Lahey.” He looked around and smiled then his eyes landed on Allison “you are the one that shot Sam right?”

            Allison looked scared but nodded; Isaac wiggled off Stiles lap and walked over to her. “Can you teach me to shoot that thing? My dad told me I probably won’t shift until I am five but I want to do something cool now.” Allison looked relived and grabbed a small cross bow from her purse. Isaac’s eyes widened “you keep a bow and arrow in your bag? My mom only carried snacks.”

            “No my bow is on the counter over there but this is called a cross bow here you can play with it.” She dug around her purse and handed Isaac 5 rubber darts that only stick to targets and don’t cause any damage. She showed him how to load it and he ran around shooting things for a while. After a while Jackson and Lydia walked through the door. Jackson stepped through only to be hit strait in the stomach by a rubber dart.

            “DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT, I HIT HIM, DID YOU SEE, DID YOU?” Isaac ran around the living room excitedly until he saw the look on Jackson’s face, then he ran back to Stiles and dove under the blanket again peeping his eyes out to look again.

            “Isaac this is the rest of the pack, this is Jackson remember I told you about him.” Derek told Isaac slowly peeling the blanket off him.

            “Yea and you are right he does smell a little different, Isaac twitched his nose “he smells like a wolf but kind of like fishy.”

            When Isaac said that both Lydia and Stiles burst out laughing. “I like you already little guy.” Lydia told Isaac walking over to him. “I am Lydia what’s your name?”

            “I’m Isaac Lahey and you are a Banshee right.”

            “That’s right so don’t let Stiles trick you into waking me up okay.”

            Isaac looked somber and nodded. Then he walked back to Jackson and stuck a hand out Jackson took his tiny hand in his and shook it, “you have could aim, some day you might beat Allison if you keep trying.” Jackson smiled and ruffled Isaacs’s hair.

            They all gathered around the table eating some take out. After the meal finished Derek looked over to Isaac who was rubbing his eyes, it had been a long day. “Hey Isaac do you want your own room or do you want to share with Sam?”

            “I can choose to have my own room?” his eyes grew to be the size of saucers looking at Stiles and Derek to make sure they were being serious. “I you have two then I would like to have my own.” Derek just looked at him and smiled.

            “We can go tomorrow to get you things for your room, tonight you will have to sleep in a boring room but don’t worry Stiles and Lydia here will make it super cool.”

            After that they all went to their own rooms. Derek and Stiles laid in bed and after a minute of silence Stiles turned to look at Derek and said “I told you getting a huge pack house was going to be useful.” Derek simply grunted in response and pulled Stiles in and threw an arm around him so they could drift to sleep together. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the first part went missing but here is the update
> 
> My first SMUT so don't judge if it is terrible. be warned we lose a character but no death. slightly shorter than normal.

The next day the pack ate breakfast and Sam said he had an announcement. The entire pack looked to Derek and Stiles, while they both looked at each other, the two of them shrugged their shoulders and looked to Sam. He kept playing with his waffle and not making eye contact.            

            After a few seconds Isaac stood up and said “Sam is leaving today.” Sam choked on the waffle he was chewing and everyone kept looking between Sam and Isaac.

            “It was never part of the plan that I stay, our alpha told me to take Isaac and run to your pack. I asked if I had to join and he said that his only order was to bring Isaac here. I am joining a pack in southern California my old friend is part of a pack and he said I could join.”

            “Yes dad just told me to stay on Sam's shoulder and trust a man named Derek; he said that they would protect me.”

            “I can’t make you stay; if you really want to go you may leave. But just know you are more than welcome to stay.” Derek looked to Stiles to make sure that it was a decent response.

            “Thank you alpha but I want to go with him. Thank you for letting me stay and for letting me complete my old alphas final wish.”

            “No problem, we will miss you. And again sorry for the arrow.”

            “Hey not every wolf can say they were shot by an Argent and lived.” He gave a bark of laughter and excused himself to collect his few belongings.

            “Hey Isaac if you are don’t with breakfast we can go play Mario on the big TV.” Stiles offered Isaac who quickly chugged the last part of milk and ran to him. “No watching lacrosse on the big TV for a while sorry.” Stiles called out behind him running behind Isaac. “Scott it's your turn to do dishes, and Jackson you have dinner today.” He yelled back already halfway across the house. 

When sam left for some reason peter also left

             Three hours later Stiles and Isaac emerged from the room with bleary red eyes tired of staring at a screen for so long. They sat back to the large living room and laid across a couch, Isaac ready to take a siesta on Stiles chest. His breathing had slowed for a while but then his ear twitched. Isaac shuffled a little and laid back down. Then his ears twitched again, Isaac tugged on Stiles collar “Stiles I hear something.” After a minute Stiles heard it too he jumped up and yelled for Derek. Derek ran down the steps and pulled Stiles to his chest slightly squishing Isaac between them.

            “What is it?” Derek looked around and smelled for danger.

            “I heard the ice cream truck.”

            “You made me think there was danger because you heard an ice cream truck.”

            “I want to know where it because Isaac wanted some.”

            “I don’t wan- oh wait yea I did want ice cream I told Stiles to get some.”

            “I know Stiles wants ice cream but thanks for trying to help him.” Derek closed his eyes and tuned in to the sound of the truck.

            “Where is it-ermd” Derek shot out a hand to cover Stiles mouth before he could finish.

            “It is near the school on the east side of it.”

            Stiles pulled Derek’s hand away and kissed him “thanks Sourwolf, I will bring you back a scoop.”

            Stiles ran to the counter and grabbed the keys to Derek’s camero, “I am taking the camero it's faster. Love you” he ran out the door before Derek could say otherwise.

            They returned two hours later, Stiles had Isaac on his shoulders.

“So Stiles where is my scoop?” Derek stops them at the door. Watching their faces go from smiles to petrified expressions.

Stiles looked up at Isaac and then to Derek, “I got you a chocolate scoop with sprinkles but then we was another park and Isaac wanted to swing and I couldn’t push him at the same time so I set it on the bench next to us and then when I looked back a squirrel had eaten it and was running off with the shell.”

“It’s okay,” Derek reached up and scooped Isaac of his shoulders, “hey Isaac want to go wake up Scott he is upstairs behind the blue door”, instantly Isaac ran off to find him. “You know Stiles that was supposed to be my snack.”

“I know I tried but I didn’t hear or see the squirrel.” Stiles looked up to meet Derek’s hungry eyes. “But I think I can make up for it. Give me a 30 second head start.” Stiles winked at Derek and ran off toward their room, slapping his ass on the way. Derek let out a growl and waited 30 seconds before running up the stairs.

By the time Stiles had reached their door and turned the knob Derek was right behind him. He gripped Stiles by the hips and pushed the door closed with his foot before pressing Stiles up against it. He released one of Stiles hips to use that hand to grab the pack of his neck and push them together. Stiles moaned into the kiss and rolled his hips against Derek’s grabbing handfuls of hair and gripping him tight. Stiles pulled Derek’s hair slightly to whisper “bed now” Derek let put a louder growl and pulled Stiles to the bed. Derek all but threw Stiles onto the bed and placed a hand on both sides of his head locking him into position. Stiles bucked his hips to meet Derek’s hardening bulge at the touch Derek let out a louder growl then before, he leaned down to kiss Stiles but was interrupted by a small head ramming into his side.

They looked over to see Isaac rubbing his head and mumbling “no one wins in a head but”. With all the noise they were making Lydia poked her head and saw Stiles and Derek all but on top of each other looking at Isaac. “hey Isaac I see you ran into Derek and Stiles wrestling, they are a little too tough so how about I take you to go shopping, we can get things for your room and cool clothes for when you start school.” Lydia grabbed Isaacs hand and winked at the two of them mouthing _out you owe me big time_.

“so where were we?” Stiles asked Derek leaning up to nip just under his jaw, that was always Derek’s weak spot a simple kiss directly under his jaw and he was melted away from the lust. Derek moaned when Stiles lips wandered from his jaw, Stiles tongue grazing his collar bones, Stiles placed love bites from neck to shoulder. Derek slid his hand up under Stiles shirt and ripped it away not caring that he had ripped another shirt. “I have sowed the buttons on this shirt 4 times already” Derek shut him up by placing his tongue over Stiles nipple. Stiles gasped and thrusted his hips out to meet Derek’s. Stiles half sat up to take Derek’s shirt off, you would think that after a year he would be used to his body, Stiles took in every inch of him. Slowly working Derek’s pants off Stiles let his fingers graze the bottom of his hips. Derek ripped Stiles hands off of him and pinned them both over his head, this motion stretched Stiles out and it made all the muscles in his side ripple. Derek slowly worked Stiles pants off he loved to tease stiles. Derek lowered himself slightly onto Stiles letting their growing erections rub against each other’s separated only by the thin fabrics. “God Derek stop teasing” Derek let out an evil chuckle before ripping off his own boxers, letting himself be exposed in full glory. Stiles drove his hips forward again “Derek” Stiles used the moment Derek released his hands to free himself but before he could even make a single stroke Derek stopped him. He again raised Stiles arms above him and turned his eyes red “stay still” he even used the alpha voice, even thou it had not power Stiles always found it very arousing. Stiles let out a whine and dropped down knowing Derek wasn’t going to let him do anything. Derek leaned down and flicked the tip of Stiles dick, already moist from the precum he played with the tip before leaning down over Stiles and licking from the top of his happy trail to the base of his dick. Then quickly he placed his mouth over the top of Stiles dick and slowly began working. He had a steady rhythm going but them he used one of Stiles weaknesses, Derek let his fangs come out and lightly went over the entire shaft, letting his fangs grace the very top. “Derek I'm going to come soon”, on that note Derek retracted his claws and took Stiles in again using his tongue to lick the entire bottom of his shaft. After a few more pumps Derek deep throated all of Stiles and the second he reached the bottom he reached under and lightly squeezed Stiles balls. That was enough to set Stiles off, he came inside Derek’s mouth and Derek swallowed, he always did, then he used his tongue to clean up the overflow off Stiles hips. “Oh my god Derek”. Stiles collapsed onto the bed felling as thou he had no bones in his body.

After a moment Derek collapsed over him taking in the smell of both of them. Derek always liked to cuddle for a while after they did anything. Then after a few minutes Stiles dragged both of them to the bathroom to clean up, but they never could take a normal shower together. Two minutes after stepping in Stiles went down to his knees and returned the favor for Derek. They got out and cuddled for a little more then they go dressed and cuddled downstairs waiting for Isaac to return. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of Isaac feels and an a introduction to the possibility of new characters.

After a few hours of cuddling Derek heard Lydia’s car pull up, he and Stiles jumped up to help them because god know how much stuff he got. They walked out to the car and started bringing everything in luckily Isaac’s room was on the second floor and not the third. But since Stiles wasn’t a wolf he needed a break so he settled on making snacks with Lydia until the rest of the pack finished.

When everyone came downstairs Stiles brought a large tray of brownies to the living room and let everyone rest until Isaac crawled into Stiles and Derek’s laps.

“I don’t have to go to preschool anymore do I?”

“You used to go since not everyone in your pack could control their shift but here everyone can.” Derek looked back to Stiles “besides I don’t think Stiles would have wanted you gone for so long.” He leaned over and kissed Stiles while covering Isaacs’s eyes. This led to Isaac nipping at his hand.     

“Oh you want to use those teeth do you?” Derek jumped up threw Isaac over his shoulder before running out the back door to their large back yard. He placed Isaac on the ground and took off his shirt, he knew his little claws would just rip it, and then he ran back to Isaac and got down on all fours. They kept wrestling taking turns pinning each other, Derek let Isaac bite him a few times so he could train while playing. After half an hour they rested so Derek rolled to his back and threw Isaac into the air, catching him and throwing him up again, then they played supper man until Stiles came out side.

            Stiles walked over and snatched Isaac out of the air before looking down at Derek “shift” it only took one word and Derek ran to the little shack before emerging in his wolf form. He padded over to where Stiles and Isaac were then he placed his head against Stiles legs pushing until Stiles toppled over. Derek licked Isaac's face and snuggled into his little body, the fits of giggles that escaped him were the cutest things he had ever heard. Then he turned back to Stiles and pounced on him, attacking his face with lots of little wolf tongue kisses. Derek then rolled over and exposed his belly to Stiles prompting him to rub his tummy. Stiles flipped over and scratched his belly then reached to the little spot behind his left ear and scratched it; he knew that was Derek’s favorite part to be scratched. Isaac came over and dug his little fingers into Derek’s fur curling into his side mumbling about being warm. After a few minutes Isaac fell asleep Stiles took him inside and placed a blanket under him before laying him on the living room floor, he turned to go back outside with Derek but the black wolf had let himself in and curled around Isaac’s sleeping body, at the sight of the two of them Stiles took out his phone and snapped picture before sitting beside them and playing on the Nintendo 64.

            Scott and Allison returned from their date and saw all three of them, 2 of them asleep the other not blinking.

            “Close the door… Hyrule must be set free… Fuck!” Stiles yelled to the screen forgetting the two sleeping people next to him.

            The two of them awoke from their “cat nap” and Derek padded upstairs to shift back and change. Isaac crawled into my lap and rubbed his head in my neck.

            “I don’t like this” Isaac looked up at Stiles looking frustrated.

            “What don’t you like?” Stiles paused the game to put all of his attention on Isaac.

            “I don’t smell like you guys. I’m not pack.”

            “Isaac, you are pack. It’s just you haven’t been here that long.” Stiles tugged him closer and buried his little head into the crook of his neck. “Smell me, what do I smell like to you?”

            “You smell like you and like Derek. You smell like everyone together but more Derek than anything.”

            “I smell like everyone because I have been with them for a long time. Me and Scott have been friends since he were little, I went to school with everyone. I met Derek in school and we have been together for over a year. That is why I smell like them, I will smell like you too. Don’t worry and you are right you aren’t just pack; you are a part of this family. You know why because me and Derek will protect you, and everyone else.”

            “Okay, I am pack and family.” He climbed onto Stiles and latched on like a koala digging in his claws slightly but Stiles was okay with it.

            Then Stiles stomach growled loudly, followed by Isaac’s. Derek came down stairs and asked if they wanted to go out for an early dinner since they skipped lunch today.

            The climbed into Stiles jeep since Derek’s camero wasn’t car seat friendly, luckily it was only a booster and he wouldn’t need it that long since wolves tend to grow quickly. They arrived to the restaurant it was Derek’s turn to pick so he chose a Chinese and Thai place.

            “Isaac can you use chopsticks?”

            “No I usually just stab the meat with one stick and use it like that.”

            “You and Derek are a lot alike, he can’t use them because he gets mad and they break all the time.”

            “Our food is coming move your drinks.” Derek told them slightly annoyed at the fact he can’t use chop sticks.

            They ate their meal and returned home, everyone went off to their rooms and slept for the night. Stiles fell asleep to the sound of Derek humming some song over and over again.

 

*** 2 years later***

The entire pack woke up at 6 am to wake Isaac up on his birthday. They all walked in and started singing happy birthday. Isaac woke up and looked at them with the world’s biggest smile. Stiles couldn’t believe that Isaac had been with them for 2 years, tears welled up in his eyes when he saw Isaac rubbing his blonde curls out of his eyes, his hair had grown out slightly and he developed some dimples and a long body. He was so grown and he was only 5 years old. Everyone started clapping and that brought Stiles back to reality. Isaac jumped out of bed and ran to Stiles who scooped him up for a long birthday hug.

            “Why are you crying, does my birthday make you sad?”

            “No Isaac I am really happy, you are so grown up and I can’t believe you are five now.” He hugged Isaac even tighter, if he hadn’t been a wolf it probably would have hurt. Then he handed him off to Derek who hugged him tightly snuggling the little buddle. Isaac was passed around the entire pack his feet not touching the floor for a good 20 minutes.

            “Alright lets head out, Isaac what do you want for breakfast today?” Derek asked him scooping him back from Jackson’s hold.

            “Hmmmm, I want IHOP.”

            “You really are Derek’s child, he always want IHOP for breakfast.” Jackson laughed out then stopping when he realized he had called Isaac Derek’s child. They looked over to Isaac who let out a laugh.

            “Yup I sure am.” Derek pulled Isaac in tighter when he said that before walking out to the cars.

            “Derek get back in the house, you and Isaac are not going anywhere in your pajamas.” The two looked down and realized their mistake. “Derek I left your clothes on the bed, Isaac yours is on your bed too.” They ran back inside and quickly changed. Isaac was wearing khaki colored cargo shorts and a dark green t-shirt along with black vans. Lidia never let him look any less then photo ready.

            “Alright let’s get going I’m human and I can hear Allison’s stomach.” Stiles looked over to the now blushing Allison who was trying to hide behind Scott. They arrived to IHOP and asked for a table for 7. After a few minutes they got a table and everyone ordered, Stiles felt sorry for the chef because they weren’t just 7 people they were 7 people who ate as much as 15.

            An hour and a half later along with 2 stacks of dirty dished later they returned to the house so Isaac could open his presents. They all sat in the living room meanwhile everyone gathers their presents and put them in a pile. Isaac sat on Derek’s lap waiting for the green light to dig into the pile of presents, finally Derek nodded and Isaac ran to the nearest one.

            He grabbed the decent sized box and read the name on the tag, from Jackson, he sat down and opened the box inside was an Isaac sized lacrosse set and a baseball set. Isaac placed the wrapping in one pile and the gift in another, then ran to Jackson to give him a big hug only letting go when Jackson promised to play with him some day. Then he grabbed a big box with silver paper it said from Allison on it, he peeled off the paper and opened the bow to find a child sized cross bow and a child sized bow and arrow set. He immediately grabbed the bow and pretended to fire an arrow. He ran back to Allison and bagged her to teach him today. He opened the next box and it was from Scott, inside was a whole bunch of super hero costumes for him to play in. he walked to the next present that said from Stiles but he walked away then he walked to the other one that said from Derek and he walked away. So Isaac walked over to the biggest box that said from Lydia he peeled off the wrapping paper to fine a giant box containing a Power Wheels Fisher-Price Cadillac Hybrid Escalade EXT – Black, it only reached 5 miles an hour. He ran over to Lydia and gave her a huge kiss on the cheek “now I can ride along with Stiles while he goes jogging.” Finally he walked back to the presents from Stiles and Derek “I saved these for last-est.”

            Isaac peeled the paper back on Derek’s present and inside was a black bike with training wheels and a helmet. Isaac squealed and jumped onto Derek giving him a huge kiss on the cheek giggling when his scruff tickled him. He ran back to Stiles’ gift and sat down with it in his lap, it was the smallest one, and it was about the size of an alarm clock. He pulled the ribbon off and inside was a jewelry box inside was a dog tag that had _Isaac_ on the top line with _Love Derek and Stiles_ underneath it, Isaac pulled it on over his messy hair and discovered there was a second thing in the box there was a small bracelet made with black string attached to it was a metal piece in the center. “What is on the bracelet?” he asked looking at both Stiles and Derek.

            “It is the Hale family crest; I told you that you were family Isaac. It is made with a special kind of string so it will never break, and it will grow with you so you never have to take it off.” Stiles answered locking fingers with Derek trying to suppress tears. Isaac jumped up on the couch and snuggled between his two dads. He liked to say that he had two dads.

            “But Isaac there is one more surprise it is from me and Stiles.” Derek reached an arm behind the couch and pulled up a backpack with Robin from Teen Titans on it. He had become Isaac’s favorite show and hero when Stiles made him watch the series with him.

            Isaac opened the backpack and it was filled with a whole bunch of school supplies.

            “It is for when you start school in September, you still have time to play because it is barley July but you will start first grade in a few months okay.”

            “I get to go to school with other kids?”

            “Yes, but they are human so you have to be more careful with them. No wrestling okay.”

            “Yay, I will be careful I promise. Can I ride the car around no I want to shoot, no I want to play lacrosse, or baseball but I have to put a costume on first.” And that is how everyone spent the day out on the drive way watching a little Isaac dressed as batman ride an escalade while trying to shoot a cross bow and hold a baseball bat in the other.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way Isaac's birthday in my story is July 13th.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's first shift and his first day of kindergarten. also a new character is introduced.

            About a week later Derek sent Isaac to the forest with Scott and Allison so he could shoot the bow and arrow. He pulled Stiles into his study; sitting on the big chair he pulled Stiles onto his lap. Inhaling his scent and cuddling in general.

            “It will happen soon.” He nuzzled in deeper trying to comfort himself with Stiles scent.

            “What is going to happen?” Stiles shifted so he now was looking at Derek’s face.

            “Isaac will shift tonight. It always happens on the first full moon after their 5th birthday. I know he will be fine but I don’t know if I will be able to stop him from hurting the pack since I can’t even go to his appointments with Deaton. He will be in pain and I can’t drain it from him.” Derek finished somberly diving into Stiles neck.

            “He will be fine; we talked about his with him. At least he has a few months to learn control before starting kinder. It’s actually going to be hard because I have taught him a lot and he knows just as much as a 1st grader maybe 2nd.”  Stiles knew this was going to be hard for Derek. “Plus it will be easier for him since he wasn’t bitten.” Derek needed to calm down so Stiles stayed on his lap, one hand playing solitaire and the other curling in his hair.

            About an hour later Derek howled to tell the pack to come in for the night, it was faster than calling them or texting. They all arrived and Derek took them into living room, scooping Isaac up he placed him on his lap and played with his little blonde curls. “Alright it is a full moon tonight but it is going to be different. Today will be the first time Isaac shifts.” He took a moment and inhaled Isaac’s scent. “It will be easier for him but I want everyone to keep an eye on him. He will be shifting in the basement tonight and NO one will hurt him, you only restrain. Do you understand?”

            “Yes Derek.” Everyone responded humoring him, he was going full daddy mode on them and it was nice to see him care.

            Everyone played apples to apples until it got dark then Derek led them all into the basement. “Alright Isaac when you shift everything will be stronger, you will smell everything, hear everything, even taste things more. We need you to find something to keep you calm. Think about anything if it will help everyone say what there anchor is. I will go first I actually have 2 anchors before it used to be anger but now it’s Stiles.” When he said that Stiles pecked him on the cheek.

            “My anchor is Allison” Scott told everyone, he also got a kiss.

            “Mine is kind of different, mine isn’t just one person it’s my new family. I think about everyone here.” Jackson finished looking at everyone kind of sheepishly.

            “Don’t worry I will try really hard, but don’t let me hurt anyone.” Isaac looked up at Derek for security.

            “Alright the moon should be right outside the window now. Isaac remember that I love you.” Stiles took Isaac in his arms.

            “I love you too, daddy. And you too dad.” Isaac embraced the two of them.

            “Alright Lydia double check the door, Allison open the window.” Derek commanded them squeezing Isaac one last time and setting him on the floor.

            As soon as the moonlight hit him he wiggled around slightly uncomfortable, a few moments more and he let out a small cry of pain. Then he collapsed to the floor cradling his head. Them he looked up to Derek and Stiles with a now wolfed out face. They looked back at him hoping for him to remember them. Isaac sized up the two of them and decided that he could not take on the bigger one so he lunged for the smaller ones side. He leaped up quickly and sank his fangs into Stiles side right under his ribs. Stiles let out a cry of pain but stopped anyone from grabbing Isaac. Stiles eyes looked into Isaac’s with nothing but love, which threw Isaac off so he unclenched his jaw and stepped away. He saw the big guy in black lean over and lift up the small ones shirt to lick his wound which stared to close up quickly. Isaac looked around to see a room full of strangers looking at him but not attacking. Isaac looked into a mirror and saw his wolfed up face, he reached a hand up to wipe the blood from his lip, and a small flash of metal caught his eye. He looked down to his wrist and saw the bracelet with a crest on it, that brought back a memory of a necklace, he reached to his neck and found a dog tag with Isaac Derek and Stiles written on it. Then in hit him he looked at the big one and it clicked that was Derek, hid dad, and there was Stiles, his other dad, he turned in a circle and saw everyone. Derek, Stiles, Scott, Allison, Jackson, Lydia it was his pack, he was with family. He walked over to Derek and Stiles, still wolfed up, and looked at them, they slowly squatted down to his level and held still so he could smell them. They smelled like safety to his so he dove in and snuggled into both their torsos. When he looked up at them he no longer had claws or fangs, he had found his anchor. He found his dads.

            “I am so sorry; please don’t be mad, I’m sorry I didn’t remember you, please, please, please don’t be mad I am so sorry.” Isaac blubbered to Stiles who just held him close and whispered things like I’m not mad and its okay.

            After a while Isaac composed himself and ran to everyone hugging them and inhaling their scent now that he could pick up new things. Then after hugging everyone he ran back to Stiles and jumped up onto his stomach trying to climb up to his shoulders. When he scrambled on top his Stiles shoulders he notices his fingers had blood on them. Derek was already cleaning them and using his saliva to heal them.

            “Don’t worry Isaac, Stiles is fine you just can’t control your shifts exactly yet. It took Scott over there about a month to stop getting his claws out every ten minutes.” Derek took Isaac off Stiles shoulders and brought him onto his own.

            “Derek still can’t control his claws, do you know how many shirts of mine he has ripped, and don’t even get me started on my old couch I swear it looked like we had an over grown cat clawing everything up.” Stiles told Isaac laughing when Derek mumbled something about _stupid cheap shirts._

            “hey Allison I think there are a few cartons of ice cream that need to be eaten, why don’t you grab them and a couple spoons.” Stiles suggested taking Isaac back and cuddling with him on the floor.

            The entire pack sat and told stories about shifting and the times they wolfed out on accident. It was nearly 2 am when Isaac conked out followed by Stiles and the rest shortly after. The next morning Stiles woke up first and he stirred Isaac awake placing a finger on his lips telling them to be quiet. Stiles told Isaac to wake Lydia up with a wet willy, when Isaac was halfway over there Stiles hid behind Derek knowing what was about to happen. H saw Isaac slobber all over his finger and stick it in Lydia’s ear, she let out a loud Banshee cry that woke everyone up and they all wolfed out looking for danger. Stiles couldn’t help it so he laughed so hard he cried, he high-fived Isaac who was laughing equally as hard before scooping him up and running upstairs to make breakfast.

 

 

*** three months later {around September 4th} ***

Stiles slammed his alarm off and turned back around before realizing what day it was, instantly he pounced on Derek shaking him away.

“DEREK, DEREK, DEREK. Its Isaac’s first day of school get up get up.”    

Derek rubbed his eyes and complained about being up so early. Even thou he had been awake for 10 minutes faking being asleep for Stiles benefit. He leaned up and kissed Stiles.

“Good morning, you know you’d think after a 3 and a half years I would get tired of waking up to your annoying voice.”

“Shut up Sourwolf you know you’re exited too.” Stiles leaned down and pecked his lips before hopping into the shower. When he got out Derek was already stepping in still half asleep.

They walked up to Isaacs’s room to wake him. Isaac was super excited about today, he’d gotten his hair cut and bought all new clothes. Lydia came to help him get ready for his first day. A little while later he came down stairs in gray skinnies and a leather jacket (Authors note: this image just older <http://dudesmodernos.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/09/kid-style.jpg> ) he looked really happy then practically inhaled his pancake. Derek and Stiles drove him to the elementary school, they got out of the car and each took one of his hands, they walked toward the group of parents obviously nervous to leave their children. Isaac ran off into the playground and started playing everyone was waiting for the teacher to come out. The teacher wanted to meet each child ant their parents before they started class.

After 10 minutes of playing the teacher came out, she was in her early 30’s with dark hair; overall she looked pretty nice, Derek twitched his nose before muttering human to Stiles. Derek called out for Isaac and he was the first child to return to their parents many had to be pried off the monkey bars.

Isaac again took both their hands and waited in line. The child ahead of him turned around and looked at Stiles and Derek with an angry expression. “That’s weird you can’t have two dads. You’re a weirdo.” The child’s parents looked mortified and quickly apologized. Then the child behind him poked around Derek’s legs “I think it’s cool that he had two dads.” He looked at Isaac and smiled “oh my name in Danny Mahealani and I’m starting kinder.”

“Cool my name is Isaac Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale, depending on who was nicer today.” Derek tugs his hand forward because they were called by the teacher “bye” Isaac called out over his shoulder.

“Hi I’m Mrs. Fonder and you are?”

“Derek Hale and “

“Stiles Stilinski, but I go by Stiles.”

“Well Mrs. Fonder is fine so the kids don’t get confused.” She leans down to greet Isaac who suddenly gets shy and hides behind Derek’s legs. “Hi there my name is Mrs. Fonder are you going to tell me your name?”

Isaac looks up at Derek and Stiles checking to make sure that she is okay, they both nod and he comes back around. “My name is Isaac Hale-Stilinski or Stilinski-Hale it depends on who was nicer that day.” He smiles at her proud that he learned to say Stilinski correctly.

Mrs. Fonder stands back up and looks at her clip board “I see I have him under Isaac Lahey but I can change it.”

“yes his birth father dies a few years ago and we took him in, you could just have him as Isaac Hale it is shorter.” Stiles told her smiling down at Isaac.

“I see I am sorry, and one last thing who do you want to be able to pick him up.”

“This is going to be a long list, due to my profession we have to go places a lot so I won’t always be able to pick him up. Do you have a pen?”

“Yes, let me just grab an extra page. Here we go I’m ready just tell me the names.”

Derek slowly reads off “Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Allison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin… and that is it.”

“Alright I will get those put in and does Isaac have any allergies or medical conditions I should know of.”

“Nope fit as a fiddle.” Stiles answered.

“Alright you can wait by the play structure until all the parents are done then we will go into the classroom where you can say goodbye.”

Stiles and Derek walked with Isaac to the tire swing and played for a while. After a few minutes the teacher blew a whistle and motioned everyone to follow her. Derek scooped Isaac up and placed him on his shoulders before walking in.

They came into the class room and saw it was pretty normal, except for the turtle in the corner, everything was fine. Isaac ran off to see the turtle and found the boy named Danny they instantly became friends. After a minute of playing the teacher told the parents it was time to say good bye. A few kids started crying and others had a full on temper tantrum. Isaac just walked over to them and hugged them nuzzling their necks and inhaling the familiar scent.

“You guys are coming back right?” he asked them

“Yes me and Derek will pick you up as soon as class is over. If you ever miss us just look at your necklace or smell your bracelet, it has our scents on it.” Stiles kissed his forehead and pulled him in one last time.

“Stiles will probably make me drive here half an hour early so we will be first in line. Remember these are humans so be careful with the claws and be gentler.” Derek also kissed him on the forehead but rubbed his forehead against Isaacs little one, wanting Isaac to carry his scent more now that he was leaving.

They walked out and say Isaac talking away with Danny making wild hand gestures and every word. “He defiantly picked up your talking and friend making skills.” Derek laughed before kissing Stiles “who knew we would turn into such good parents.” They walked out hand in hand and drove back to the house. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wild Peter appears....

It was about a week later and Stiles went to pick up Isaac from class, he went over to Isaac who was sitting next to Danny sharing a Twinkie.

            “Hey mister stili-shilis-“

            “Just call me Stiles.” Stiles smiled and sat down next to Isaac who instantly pulled in tight.

            “Hey Stiles my parents wanted to invite you guys to dinner today. They said to tell you to wait and talk to them today.

            “I would love to talk to your parents, I will call Derek. Why don’t you and Isaac play on the swings?” The two boys ran off towards the swings screaming with joy.

            _Sourwolf, come to the school. Danny wants us to talk to his parents to set up a dinner today._

_Ill be there in 5_

Stiles walked over to the swings and gave the two boys a big thumb up. Stiles was watching the boys when another child swung in the swing next the boys. He heard the clacking of heals and a woman was standing next to Stiles, she was blonde tall and looked like a business woman.

            “You on kid duty today?”

            Stiles looked over to the woman “yup”

            “So this is kind of forward but I see that you don’t have a ring on, do you have a girlfriend?”

            “Ha-ha no, I defiantly don’t have one.” Stiles laughed out before realizing what exactly the woman meant by that.

            She took a step closer and laughed long with him “well that’s a shame.” She reached up and put a hand on Stiles shoulder.

            Stiles tensed up and hoped Derek would hurry up, his prayers were answered when he felt and arm wrap around his waist and lips appear on his shoulder.

            The woman retracted her hand quickly and looked in shock. Stiles turned around and hugged Derek whispering thank you into his ear.

            “DAD.” Isaac yelled when he saw Derek, “do the thing, do the thing with the swing.”

            Derek laughed and kissed Stiles cheek before walking over to Isaac and doing the run under the swing thing, he jogged back to Stiles running from Isaacs cries of laughter. Derek slinked an arm around Stiles and stepped behind him resting his head on Stiles shoulder just watching Isaac. The woman just walked up to her child and grabbed his arm before dragging him away.

            Danny suddenly yelled out “mom dad over here! We are on the swings!” Stiles and Derek turned around to see Danny’s parents walk up to them. They unhooked and greeted each other.

            “Hi I’m Danny’s mom, and this is my husband.” Danny looked just like him dad except he has his mom’s eyes and mouth.

            “Hello I’m Derek and this is Stiles.” Derek reached out a hand and shook her hand and also her husbands.

            “I have heard so much about you two. I was wondering if you two would like to come out to lunch with us right now or wait for dinner, whichever you are available for.”

            “We can go now if that works for you two.” Stiles answers then he turned to Derek “go grab the boys.”

            Derek walked over to Isaac and simply stuck out his arms; Isaac jumped out of the swing at the highest point and landed into Derek’s arms, laughing the whole way down. There was an intake of breath from Danny’s parents. Derek kissed Isaacs head and set him down. “Danny do you want to try, I promise I will catch you.” Danny hesitantly leaped out, not from the highest point but still a good way up, he closed his eyes on his way down and only opened them when Derek told him he was on the ground already.

            Danny ran over to his parents bragging about his jump.

            “Isaac” Derek yelled out running toward him and scooping him up on his shoulders “do you want to go out to lunch with Danny and his parents?”

            “Yes, yes, yes. Lydia is cooking today anyway.” Derek and Isaac pulled a face at the thought of all the healthy gluten-free and organic food.

            “Aright where do you guys want to go?” Stiles asked Danny’s parents who just shrugged their shoulders looking over to the boys.

            “Pizza!” they yelled out in synch.

            “Do you guys want to go to the pizza place next to the mall?” Stiles asked the parents, they nodded and they got into their cars.

When they arrived they got a large booth and ordered 2 pizzas, a meat lovers and a Hawaiian. The two boys are deep into a conversation about crayons and glitter, while the parents talk about regular life. It takes a while to explain why Derek’s job has so many people living with him and they also talk about Isaac coming to them, just a slightly altered human version.

            After the meal they decided to make this a regular thing, so every Thursday after school they would go to lunch together.

            About a month later when they picked the boys up and went to lunch Danny’s parents had a talk with them.

            “How do I say this, we have a favor to ask of you. Our job is having a convention in Arizona for 3 days. It is like an award/ recognition ceremony and gathering and it is for adults only. Since we work for the same company we both have to go and children are not allowed. Our regular babysitter left last month for college and we need someone to watch Danny for four days. We can drop him off at school Friday and pick him up from your house Monday night. Do you think you could watch him? We now he is comfortable around you, if you can’t that is fine. We were just wondering.” Danny’s mom finished looking hopefully between Derek and Stiles.

            Derek spoke first “we would love to watch Danny, Isaac always want to have play dates so this is great.” Derek looked over to the boys who were coloring on the table.

            “The guys will love this, they all hear about the great Danny from Isaac anyway, now they get to meet him.”

            “Thank you so much. I don’t know how we will be able to repay you.” Danny’s father finished before digging back into his food.

 

 

            It was Monday morning and Derek and Stiles were waiting in the parking lot waiting for Danny to arrive. Danny’s parents pulled up right next then and got out; they pulled carry on suitcase from the trunk and grabbed Danny from the back seat.

            “Here is his bag and our phone numbers, call if anything happens. By the way he is allergic to bananas and kiwis.”

            “He will be fine we will keep him safe.”

            “Is it that obvious? It is our first time leaving him.”

            “He will be fine; you have a plane to catch.” Derek reminded them.

            Danny’s dad looks at his watch “you’re right we have to go.” He scoops up Danny and kissed his forehead, squeezing tightly. “I love you Danny, listen to Derek and Stiles.”

            After they said their good byes the boys ran to their class room Derek pulled Stiles into his car. “You know it has been a while since we hung out without the gang…” with that he drove away to the lake.

            They got out and walked to the edge of the lake and sat together, Derek behind Stiles hugging him and placing a head on his shoulder. This was Derek’s favorite position, it gave him access to Stiles neck and let him curl around him and cover Stiles in his scent. Derek nuzzled him neck a little and began to talk to Stiles “Stiles, you know I love you more than anything right.”

            “Of course I do” Stiles leaned back slightly and kissed Derek. “What brought this sudden declaration of love?”

            “I just, I want to be with you forever. I want everyone to know that you’re mine.”

            “Well you mark me every day, so that isn’t a problem.” Stiles smiled and nipped at Derek’s neck to prove a point. “This wouldn’t have to do with that mom that hit on me a while back, now would it?”

            “Maybe… you know I am very territorial…” Derek mumbled into the back of Stiles neck, and then he came around to sit next to Stiles. He grabbed Stiles hand and wove his fingers into his. Derek brought Stiles hand up to his lips and kissed the back of his hand, his scruff scratching the back of it. Derek reached into his pocket and brought out a plain ring band, it was simple black and titanium; he unclasped their hands and placed the ring in his hands.

            Stiles started to tear up, he took the ring from Derek’s palm and slipped it onto his finger, and he turned over so he was onto of Derek. “I know you like to mark what’s yours” Stiles stretched up and nipped at Derek’s earlobe. Derek growled in response and flipped the two of them over so Derek was on top.

            “You haven’t seen anything yet.” Derek reached down and stuck his hand in Stiles waistband, just teasing the surface.

            “Derek quit being such a tease” *buzz* “Derek did you bring a vibrator?”

            “No that’s your phone smartass”

            “Oh right” Stiles reached into his pocket and answered.

            “Hello?”

            “Hello Stiles. This is Mrs. Fonder we have someone here that wants to pick up Isaac. He said he is family a Peter Hale. Is Isaac allowed to leave with him?”

            “No do not let him grab Isaac; everyone on the contact list will arrive shortly. Don’t ask just don’t let him take Isaac.” Stiles hung up and ran to the car knowing Derek had heard everything. Stiles dialed for Scott and told him to go to the school now. Derek simply howled knowing everyone would hear the urgency.

            They arrived in record time, Derek probably broke 12 traffic laws, but he did not care right now. When they arrived and Derek parked in front with a cool drift, not bothering to lock or find an actual parking spot. They walked out and when they walked to the door the entire pack was flanking them.

            They walked in and saw peter standing there with a smirk on his face. Stiles sent Lydia to check on Isaac; at least she could alert them quickly if something happened.

            Derek walked forward with Stiles next to him, “what are you doing here” Derek let out a small growl at the end.

            “I just wanted to come and visit my family, since when is that a crime.” Peter took a step forward opening his arms in an open gesture.

            “Then why come to this school, why try and take my son.” Derek growled to show peter he was not welcome.

            “Your son if he, from what I know he is an orphan. He is not your son a rouge alpha made sure of that didn’t he?”

            “What do you want with my son?” this time Stiles spoke taking a step forward.

            “So you two took in this little fur ball, how “touching”, I did not come here for a fight.”

            Isaac poked out from the door using his wolf strength to pull Lydia behind him. He ran between everyone’s legs and stood between Derek and Stiles. Stiles scooped him up, Stiles needed to be close to him right now.”

            “You asked for a fight when you came looking for our son.” Stiles spat back

            “Just give me the runt and I will leave you alone.” At this the entire pack let out a growl.

            Derek let his eyes flash red “you will never take my son. Now leave.”

            “You know Derek I always get my way.” Peter turned away and left the entire pack fuming.

            “Allison put the crossbow down, there are children here” Derek turned around and pulled Isaac from Stiles, he needed Isaac near him. “Isaac, do you want to go home early?”

            “Yea that sounds great, but remember we are taking Danny home today too.”

            “Oh right, okay lets go home.”

            “Derek wait fix your eyes.” Stiles kissed Derek hoping to calm him down enough to bring his eyes back.

            “I can’t calm down right now, Jackson all Isaac out of class. Stiles go in for Danny he knows you, I will be in the car with Isaac.”

            “alright.” Stiles knew Derek needed to be close to Isaac now; he nuzzled Derek’s neck and walked to grab Danny.

 

            When they got home the pack was introduced to Danny.

            “Danny this is everyone, this is my best friend Scott and his girl friend Allison. And over here is Jackson and Lydia.”

            Danny walked up to everyone and said hi nicely then he stepped up to Jackson and stuck his hand out Jackson hesitated then stuck his out too. “You’re rude.” Danny concluded.

            “Yea I am.”

            “I like that.” Danny finished then sat next to Jackson to finish the movie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Build up for later

After they finished watching fox and the hound Derek sent Lydia and Allison to play with the boys in their rooms while the others went outside and trained.

            “I don’t know what peter is planning but I know he wants Isaac for some reason, we will not let him get anywhere near him. I want us constantly running around Isaac, peter gets with in hearing or scenting distance we close in. he will not take any more family from me, peter will die and this time he will stay dead.” Derek finished then he wolfed out and started training with the pack.

            Stiles snuck away with the lame excuse of running to the store, but he drove to Allison’s house instead. Stiles knocked on the door and was welcomed by Chris Argent. “We need to talk.”

Chris saw the look on Stiles’ face and knew there was no room for arguing, they moved into the living room. Chris took the leather arm chair while Stiles sat in the plain office chair.

            “Do you remember how peter left over 2 years ago?”

            “Yes, why do I get the feeling he came back and he is no longer welcome.”

            “Because he is, I haven’t told anyone but I think he is the one who killed Isaacs pack...”

            “Isaac being a rouge or a beta?”

            “Okay here is the full story please just listen and hear me out. Ok. We received a call about 2 and a half years ago about a pack that was killed off by a rouge alpha. The pack had met Derek and the pack alpha managed to give one final order. He knew his pack was losing so he sent his only son Isaac with a beta named Sam, he sent them to us, and Sam left the next day to a pack in southern California. We took in Isaac and he became me and Derek’s cub, everything was fine until today. Peter went to the elementary school and tried to pick up Isaac from school claiming he was family. Luckily the teacher called us and peter didn’t snatch a child, which would have caused a nationwide amber alert anyways, when the pack got there we confronted peter. Peter said he was just coming to visit his family but Derek asked him why he tried to take his son. Peter went of saying that Isaac wasn’t ours that some alpha had made sure of that. He called Isaac an orphan, and then he told us to give him Isaac. He said that if we gave him Isaac he would leave peacefully, obviously Derek didn’t agree so he went full alpha on peter who just left, but before he left he said that he always gets what he wants.”

            “Okay I see peter no longer welcome.”

            “No that isn’t enough he threatened my child, I want Peter dead and I want to be the one to do it. Derek has lost enough family I don’t want him to blame himself again. For this I need your help. I can’t shoot an arrow but what no one knows is that I am a sharp shooter, my father had me trained at a young age. All I need is a gun and bullet with the strength to kill on contact.”

            “You know I retired.”

            “Chris he threated to take my child, what would you do if he threated Allison, what if he threatened to take her away…”

            “I would kill that son of a bitch. Follow me.” Chris led Stiles down to his garage then moved a large tool case to reveal another hidden door. “Don’t tell Allison about this room, as far as she knows I haven’t picked up a gun in years.” Chis crawled down the ladder and waited for Stiles. They were in a narrow room lined with guns and vials of different liquids.

            They walked to the end of the corridor and Chris opened up a safe, it was triple locked with a finger scanner, eye scanner and voice recognition. It was a solid metal not silver or titanium but something else; Chris tapped the side “this is another creation, the only material strong enough against werewolves even in an alpha rage.” Chris pulled out a gun and loaded it with 3 bullets.

            “Alright this is my own special creation; it breaks nearly every gun law in 54 different countries and is banned in 15 different countries. Here I put in 3 hollow cartridges practice shooting. There is a dummy at 500 yards and another at 750 yards.”  Chris handed Stiles the gun it looked like a cross between a KAC M110 Sniper rifle and .44 magnum. “Now this gun had the accuracy of a long distance sniper rifle and the size of a hand gun so be prepared for a heavy recoil.”

Chris stepped away and handed Stiles a pair of earmuffs and placed a pair on his own head.  Stiles walked over the range and adjusted it so the first target was at 750 yards and the second was at 1000 yards.

Stiles stepped in front of the target and took his stance, he had perfect posture, and he only took one breath and let out 4 shots in rapid succession. Chris pulled the target back and found them both hit directly over the heart and in-between the eyes.

“Well kid I am impressed, why did you not leave and become a sniper. You have the skills to be high ranking.”

Stiles simply looked to his ring and said “I wouldn’t leave even if he begged me.”

“Well I respect that, but at least now I know Allison isn’t the only one that can shoot straight.”

“Isaac can shoot pretty decently now, Allison has been teaching him on a cross bow.”

            That’s my girl, now here these are the special bullets these will kill 1.3 seconds. So be sure you have a clear shot.”

“Thank you mister argent, now I have to go buy some juice because I have apparently been to the store and nowhere near here. If they scent me back just say Allison left something at the house and I came to return it. Here it is her lipstick so you technically aren’t lying and they won’t be able to tell.” Stiles pulled out a lipstick from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Argent. “I have to go thank you for helping me protect my son.” And with hat he walked out and drove to the store. Picking up child approved snacks and some organic gluten free muffins for Lydia.

           

            “I’m back the snacks are on the table, no one touch the muffin its Lydia’s.” instantly everyone barged into the kitchen grabbing boxes of their favorite snacks and heading into the living room. “Scott what happed to your shoulder?” Stiles asked looking at Scott who was now icing a swollen looking shoulder.

            “Nothing I’ll be fine.”

            “Scott that isn’t what I asked.”

            Scott mumbled something along the lines of “running….stupid….tree…in the …. Freaking…..way…”

            “Scott I am not a wolf what did you say?”

            “Well duh you’re not a wolf you’re a person.” Danny answered

            “No it’s just an expression; I didn’t mean I am a wolf. It was our way of telling Scott to SPEAK UP.”

            “I said I wasn’t looking and I ran into a freaking tree okay.” Scott finally answered looking embarrassed.

            “Thank you that was all I wanted.”

            “Alright pups time for bed.” Stiles called out.

            “What? It is barley 8:30” Scott whined.

            “Not you Scott, I was talking to Isaac and Danny.”

            The entire pack laughed at Scott again, and Stiles reached down to pick up the two boys.

            “You two are getting heavy because I can’t do this anymore.”

            Suddenly the two boys weighed noting and Stiles turned around to see Derek behind him with a boy on each shoulder. “Show off.” Stiles mumbled before walking into Isaac’s room.

            Derek set the two boys on Isaac’s bed and tucked them in.

            “Wait dad can you read us a story tonight?”

            Stiles normally read to them but he was still coming up the stairs, Derek could hear his breathing, three flights of stairs was a lot for his human.

            “Alright but just one, how about this one.” Derek held up The Giving Tree.

            “Sure, we haven’t read that one before.”

            Derek sat in the rocking chair next to Isaac’s bed and began

“Once there was a tree and she loved a little boy,

And every day the little boy would come and he would gather her leaves

 And make them into crowns and play king of the forest

He would climb her trunk and swing from her branches and eat apples

And they would play hide and seek”

“And when he was tired, he would sleep in her shade” Stiles began the next line leaning on the door frame; he walked over and sat in Derek's lap looking at him to keep reading.

“And the boy loved the tree… very much and the tree was happy…”

Derek continued reading “and the tree was happy… THE END”

Derek scooped up Stiles who was half asleep and walked him down to their room; Derek loved the way Stiles curled into his warmth. Derek placed Stiles onto the bed and walked over to his side. He stripped down to his boxers and slid in.

            “Derek…” Stiles whined shaking his feet to show that he still had shoes on.

            Derek got up and took off his shoes and socks, Stiles then lifted his hips slightly showing Derek to remove his pants Derek of course complied, then Stiles lifted his arms slightly and Derek removed his shirt. By this time Stiles had a smirk on his face so he lifted his hips again. Derek traced his fingers along Stiles hipbones but them he smashed a pillow into Stiles' face while laughing. “Go to sleep.”

            Derek walked out at called Scott “Scott you watch the boys until 2am then switch with Jackson.” After Derek gave his order he slipped into bed, Stiles rolled in to face him and held his jaw.

            “Derek why do you think peter wants Isaac?”

            “I don’t know, he isn’t an alpha, ha can barely control his shift. I don’t know what peter is playing at this time...”

            “I was thinking now we have no proof and this may just be my spite but what if peter was the one who killed Isaac’s old pack.”

            “I can’t lie to you, I also thought that. Even thou peter is my uncle he is a power hungry psychopath and I wouldn’t put it above him. That’s why I talked to your dad; by the way he wants to have lunch tomorrow with Isaac. I told him to put a watch out for peter I made some fake credit card fraud scheme and he looks like a fugitive. So if he is anywhere in town we will know.”

            “I just don’t like this, I feel the darkness again. Do you remember how I told you after me Allison and Scott sacrificed ourselves I had this impending doom feeling that vanished when I met you, it is happening again. I feel like my son is in danger and I feel so helpless. Its times like these that I wish I would have taken the bite. Don’t look at me like that you know I don’t want it.”

            “I know remember he is my son too, my pup is in trouble and all I want to do is smother him and be on guard 24/7. Tomorrow Allison and Jackson will be watching them at school while you and me go to Deaton. Lydia will be rigging up the house with tech stuff and Scott will be running the borders. Don’t worry Stiles we will protect him, you know everyone would put their lives up for Isaac. He has every one wrapped around his finger.” Derek kissed each of Stiles eye lids. “I will protect this family.”

            “I know you will.” Stiles crawled on Derek and collapsed on his chest. “I just need to be near you okay, you calm me.” Stiles nuzzled Derek’s neck and kissed his jaw. “Good night.”

            Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles “goodnight I love you.”

            “I love you too...” Stiles mumbled back tightening his hold on Derek. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fight

          

             Then next morning Derek sent Danny and Isaac to school, along with Allison and Jackson to keep watch. Derek told them to not be seen because he didn’t want Isaac to worry. Stiles sent Derek to the grocery store on a mission to find organic jalapeño and cheddar chips. Then he grabbed Lydia and dragged her into the living room.

            “Lydia I know Peter, he will try and take Isaac from us. Now I know Derek won’t let him near us but I want to have a backup plan that Derek isn’t involved in.”

            “Stiles I know that look, what is your idea because I want in.”

            “Obviously you’re in it if I called you over and sent Derek on a wild goose hunt.”

            “Oh, I thought you were getting more organic food for me.”

            “Lydia focus. Look I know you can’t fight or shoot for shit, but I can. If Peter grabs Isaac I will give you a sign and I want you to scream. Remember when those werefoxes showed up last year and you screamed so loud it brought them to their knees. I need you to do that but enough to bring the pack down. If Peter grabs Isaac odds are he will be slightly out of reach and be moving quickly, when I say “now” I want you to scream and aim it at the pack, not Peter. Do you understand, bring the pack to their knees.”

            “I can do that but what is your plan?”

            “I have a secret weapon, ha-ha literally it is a secret weapon.” Stiles walked them to his room and removed a box from under his bed, it held the gun, and he showed it to Lydia and explained how it works. “This is my plan, I can shoot any target, moving or not, from close range to up to 1500 yards. I am like Hawkeye only cooler; I have better aim on this than Allison on any bow.”

            “Alright this could work but Derek will kill me after.”

            “No he will be busy cuddling with Isaac for 3 days straight.”

 

            “Stiles! I went to six different health stores and none had jalapeño and cheddar chips.” Derek came in through the front door.

            Stiles quickly hid the box and scampered down stairs “did I say jalapeno and cheddar, no I meant jalapeño and cheddar as in two separate bags.”

            “Oh, I guess that makes more sense now, do you want me to go back?”

            “No its fine Lydia can go hungry for a while.”

            “Okay, let’s make the banshee angry.”

            “Damn you’re right, we need to feed her lets go to the store, this time I will come too.”

 

            They arrived to the store and quickly picked up a week’s worth of food. Only stopping to bicker at every option. After they loaded up the car they turned to drive back to the house. Half way there Derek’s phone rang.

            “Derek, Peter just ran through our land headed for the school.”

            Derek slammed the breaks and did a sharp U-turn, all while howling to tell the pack to rally at the school. Derek threw the phone at Stiles and barked at him to call Alison.

            “Allison Peter broke through the lines a minute ago be ready pull Isaac and Danny to the forest behind the school now. Go to the clearing we decided on yesterday.”

            Stiles hung up and reached into his waistband, he pulled out the gun and loaded it with the special bullets.

            “What is that?” Derek half spoke half growled.

            “Special gun, a gift from Chris Argent. Now floor it wolfy my cub is waiting.”

            Derek growled in response and pushed down the gas pedal, they wouldn’t get in trouble they already arranged something with the sheriff.

                They pulled into the school and quickly grabbed a spot closes to the curb by the forest. Derek was half wolfed out when he grabbed Stiles and threw him onto his shoulders running towards the clearing; hopefully no one saw this since it was at an above average sprint with a fully grown man on his shoulders.

            They ran into the clearing and saw Isaac and Danny there looking slightly confused.

            “Daddy what is going on?” Isaac asked

            Derek shifted down and picked up Isaac hugging his body and bringing him close to him. Needing to have his little body close to his “nothing I just needed to see you.”

            “Dad I saw you, you were half shifted what is wrong?”

            “A man is trying to take you from us, and I don’t want him to take you away.” Derek collapsed into Isaac slightly finally letting a few tears falling. “Isaac stay with Allison and Lydia in the middle. Keep Danny calm, he may have seen me half wolfed out.” Derek kissed Isaac's forehead and placed him next to Lydia and Allison.

            “Incoming on the east side, Peter and someone else.” Scott looked back at Derek. “I can’t scent it but it’s not human.” Scott finished then ran to Allison and kissed her one last time before taking Derek’s left flank.

            Stiles kissed Isaac’s hair line and whispered I love you before walking back to Derek’s right flank, enlacing their fingers for a second and squeezing before nodding at Jackson who stood behind Allison and Lydia.

           

            “They doubled back and are coming from the north.” Jackson commented shifting slightly.

            “No more time shall be wasted.” Derek let out a loud alpha roar calling them directly to them.

            Moments later Peter stood in front of them standing on the opposite side of the clearing. He was accompanied by a woman in all black, not a Banshee but something else. They were not mated together but the woman was mated to someone.

            “Where is your mate?” Derek barked at the woman who looked shocked then composed herself.

            “Lucifer show yourself.” She called out; suddenly a man appeared from behind the tree line this man had no scent.

            “What are you? And your mate.”

            The woman in black glanced at the pack before starting “well since you dogs have sniffed me out I am a witch and Lucifer is a demon, that’s why you dogs can’t smell him. He has no scent.”

            “What has this selfish power hungry psychopathic wannabe alpha offered you in return for your services?” Stiles spat at the two followers.

            “Ahh so the human has a voice now.” The woman spat back, which led to Derek stepping in front of him growling and letting his fangs show. “A bit protective over the snack are we?” Derek let out an even louder roar that shook the woman.

            “Who are you, witch?” Stiles spat back side stepping to meet her eyes.

            “The names Morticia if you must know.”

            “Morticia these mutts are not worth the wasted air.” Lucifer told his mate.

            “Enough banter, what lies he feed you to get your help.” Derek half spoke half growled. Stiles placed a hand on his shoulder knowing they needed information not a fight right now.

            “I have fed them no lies they only came to help me retrieve the child.”

            “Why do you want my son?” Stiles spoke back this time, he stepped forward only to be stopped by Derek.

            “Seeing as you are about to lose him I see no reason why not to tell you. He will be mine in moments anyways.”

            “You touch my son you will be dead before you are half way to him.” This time it was Stiles that had to hold back Derek.

            “Peter you said he was an orphan. You did not say he was the son of a mated alpha.” Morticia spoke the fear seeping into her words.

            “He is an orphan, I made sure of that.”

            “You are the rouge that killed my parents.” For the first time Isaac spoke standing to face Peter. “My dads are going to kill you, they are going to rip you too pieces.” As Isaac spoke these words his eyes shifted to wolf form and his claws came out.

            “Why, why kill a pack for a child who couldn’t even shift at the time.” Derek asked Peter his eyes shifted to red.

            “Isn’t it obvious?” Stiles retorted.

            “I see the brain of the pack has finally figured it out.” Peter said not sounding surprised at all. “Please enlighten your pack of misfits.”

            “He did this because he failed before. He tried to mold you and your sister, Derek he wanted to control as many possible alphas as he could get his hands on. He wanted to mold you to be his puppet. If he got Isaac he could shape him from the start, Isaac would have been Peters puppet; he would have become a heartless killer.”

            When Stiles finished the entire pack growled and Isaac even chipped in his slightly higher growl.

            “You have figured me out; I must say it took you longer than expected. He is slightly older than I hoped but I can still break him.”

            “YOU WILL NEVER HAVE MY SON!” both Derek and Stiles yelled.

            “Enough it is time to end this. Morticia, Lucifer the time is near.”

            “Peter leave me and my family and you can leave with your lives.” Derek gave them one last chance before shifting, not in wolf form but in werewolf form, taking a fighting stance.

            “Now Derek you know that is not the way I deal with thing.”

            “I know you let others do your dirty work.” Stiles spat back.

            Peter’s eyes shifted once more and he let himself change. “Now.”

            Instantly the mood changed, Lucifer removed his shirt and placed a palm over the symbol on his chest. He began to glow and creatures rose from the ground. Morticia conjured a whirlwind and all hell broke loose.  Stiles was thrown to the ground from the force of the wind. Growls were heard and bodies were thrown. Suddenly Allison shot a flare that hit Lucifer and Jackson tore his head off, suddenly the demons were gone. Only Morticia left the wind going then Allison shot an electric arrow that stunned her, Derek was on her and sliced her throat. The wind stopped and everyone looked to the center and saw Danny clutching to Lydia’s leg but Isaac was gone.

            Peter was heard laughing on the other side of the clearing clutching Isaac to his side, his claw over his throat. “Take a step closer and the boy is gone.”

            “I told you Derek I always get what I want.”

            “LYDIA NOW!”

            Everyone looked to Stiles who yelled out slightly confused, a millisecond later Lydia let out her loudest banshee cry, everyone went to the ground except for Peter and Stiles.

            “It seems like your banshee couldn’t take me down.” Peter gloated

            “She wasn’t supposed to, that is my job.” In all of .7 seconds Stiles drew from his waist band and took aim.

            “Foolish boy, you think a handgun will take me down. Ha-ha petty human, take your shot.”

            Stiles didn’t laugh or gloat he simply took a breath and fired, it hit Peter right in-between the eyes. Peter hit the floor with his eyes wide open a trace of a smirk left on his face. Stiles ran to their bodies when he got there Derek was behind him holding Jackson up. Scott went to Lydia, Allison and Danny. Stiles picked up the crying Isaac and held him close, sinking to the ground cradling him.

            “Isaac your safe now, Isaac you can open your eyes.”

            “Isaac me and Stiles are here, son open your eyes please we are here.” Derek pleaded, wrapping his arms around both of them.

            Slowly Isaac opened his eyes and saw both Derek and Stiles looking at him, their eyes full of tears. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m sorry.”

            “Shhh Isaac you have nothing to be sorry for.” Derek spoke softly afraid to break him.

            “I love you; I love you both so much.” Isaac cried out embracing both his father’s necks.

            “I love you Isaac so much...” Derek spoke for both him and Stiles.

 

            After a few minutes of comforting Isaac, well mostly Stiles and Derek were being comforted by Isaac, the pack walked over and they all had a huge group hug.

            Stiles went to the pack house with Isaac Danny Lydia and Jackson. Scott and Derek stayed to destroy the bodies and make sure no one ever came back.

            “What happened today and what are you guys?” Danny asked Stiles when they got home.

            “We have to wait for everyone to come back then we will tell you as much as you can know.” Stiles answered the curious little boy.

After Derek arrived with Scott they all sat in the living room ready to explain things to everyone once and for all. Derek and Stiles had Isaac between them on a love seat while Jackson had Danny in his lap with Lydia next to him; Allison and Scott were on the floor adding to the bestiary.

            Finally Derek spoke “alright Danny I know you are little but you saw something that you shouldn’t have, we know you won’t understand but we have to try. Me Jackson and Scott are werewolves…” Derek looked over to Danny to see his reaction.

            “Are you sure, I heard dogs but I didn’t see anything. Well I saw something… can you show me?”

            “Jackson you are closest shift.” Derek told Jackson, Danny shifted around to face Jackson with wide eyes.

            Jackson shifted and his face slowly changed. Danny just sat there and watched in awe. “Can I touch you?” Danny asked quietly, Jackson just nodded slowly trying not to scare Danny. Danny reached a hand up danced his fingertips around Jackson's side burns, he moved his hand to Jackson’s over grown eye brows then lifted it to Jackson’s mouth. “Can I feel your teeth?” Jackson opened his mouth and let his fangs show. Danny gently touched the tips, Jackson snapped at his hand and Danny burst into a fit of giggles. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when he laughed.

            “Is Isaac a wolf too?” Danny asked

            “Yup, I’m not as cool as them yet but I can still shift.” Isaac shifted without being asked “but Danny you can’t tell anyone, not even your parents. If people know then we have to leave here.”

            “I won’t tell anyone remember you are my best friend.” Lydia and Allison let out a loud “Aww”

            “Alright pups off to bed, Isaac and Danny you too” Derek told the pack, he scooped Isaac up and walked him up the 2 flights of stairs with Stiles following.

            “No story tonight it is way too late, go to sleep and if Danny asks more questions don’t answer them, we will answer them in the morning. “

            “Alright, goodnight. I love you.” Isaac looked up at the two of them and kissed both their cheeks. Stiles stayed and played with his hair until he heard Jackson bring Danny up. He tucked day and Isaac in and they both shifted closer together, after Stiles kissed both their foreheads he shut the door and walked back down to Derek’s room.

            Derek was already undressed and laying in bet, both hands behind his head. Stiles stripped down to his boxers and slid in facing Derek. He admired his profile for a second then let out a breath “alright tell be what you’re thinking, I know risky move, I should have let you handle it.” Derek just rotated and stopped him with a kiss.

            “Stiles you saved Isaac today, there was no way we could have gotten near without him hurting Isaac.” He kissed Stiles on more time.

            “But…”

            “But I wish you had told me, I thought I had lost him for a few seconds.” Derek quickly said all that and let out a breath while shutting his eyes.

            Stiles leaned over this time and kissed each of his shut eyes, “you wouldn’t have let me if I did, and by the way I wouldn’t have missed I’ve been ranked as a sharp shooter since freshman year. My dad trained me well I would have hit him even if he was running 1500 yards away. I never miss my target.”

            “Then why did you stay, you could be a super high ranker in the military right now? Why stay?”

            “I wouldn’t have left even if you begged me to. Sourwolf you should know this by now. By the way Chris asked me the same thing. I love you.” Stiles kissed Derek before he had a chance to reply. Then he flipped over and pressed his spine to Derek’s chest enjoying the warmth.

            “Goodnight. I love you.” Derek mumbled pressing his lips to the back of Stiles neck, placing a last kiss there before drifting off to sleep with Stiles in his arms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter and maybe an Epilogue with grown up Isaac. Would you like a grown up Isaac chapter?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Issac's first Girlfriend? slightly older Isaac.

            *flash forward to the end of the school year.* (late may, early June)

            BEEP BEEP BEEP. Stiles slammed the alarm off “Derek your turn to get him.” Stiles rolled over and covered his head with the blanket.

            “No way I got him yesterday.” Derek mumbled back ripping the blanket away from Stiles and curling under it. “Besides it’s the last day of school you do it.”

            “Derek Hale you go get Isaac ready for school or you will be sleeping on the couch.” Stiles told him ripping the blanket back and wrapping himself into a cocoon.

            “Of all the people I have to spend the rest of my life with I get one that isn’t a morning person.” Derek threw his pillow at Stiles and shuffled upstairs.

            “I would do it but n someone had other intentions last night and kept me up all night…” Stiles muttered knowing Derek would hear him.

 

            “Isaac come on buddy. Time to get ready it’s your last day of school.”

            “I don’t want to go; I don’t want school to end.” Isaac whined digging under the pillows.

            “Why not, most kids like when summer starts?”

            “Because I won’t get to see Danny anymore…”

            “You will still see him; he comes over on weekends and after school. He practically lives with us.”

            “No it won’t be the same.”

            “I’m no good at this… Stiles!” Derek yelled out, he heard Stiles come up the stairs mumbling some inappropriate words.  

            “What?” Stiles asked hands on hips.

            “I’m not good at pep talks” Derek mumbled sliding Isaac into Stiles' arms then dragging both of them to the rocking chair.

            “Stiles to the rescue I guess. So Isaac what’s wrong?”

            “I don’t want school to end; I won’t get to see Danny or anyone else from school.”

            “Ahh I see the problem let me tell you something Isaac, you and Danny are best friend just like me and Scott are. Summers are the best because you can have sleep overs every day and stay up late. You have all day to play instead of just after school but don’t take my word for it hear what Scott has to say. SCOTT!”

            After a few seconds Scott came up with bed head and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes “you called?” he replied sarcastically.

            “Scott answer this question for me. When did we have more fun as kids during school or during the summer?”

            “Oh totally the summer, do you remember the day when we went to… never mind. We always had so much more fun during summer break.” Scott finished and ruffled Isaac’s hair before plopping onto Isaac’s now empty bed.

            “Okay let’s go to school” Isaac said full of enthusiasm.

            “Alright but we have to get you dressed up. It is Stilinski tradition to get dressed nicely for the last day of school.”

            Two sets of feet came pounding into Isaac’s room, “I heard getting dressed up who am I dressing?”

            Derek looked over to Lydia “oh now you’re up before noon, Isaac needs to look nice for the last day.”

            “Alright I have 30 minutes every one out.” Lydia ordered grabbing Scott by the ear since he had fallen asleep on the bed.

            27 minutes later Isaac descended the stairs, he was dressed in a red button down with dark jeans and a little black bowtie, his black vans laced up and his hair combed perfectly to one side.

            “Oooo picture time, Isaac stay still and hold on.” Stiles rambled off running to grab the camera. He came back with it and snapped pictures then he got one of him with Derek, him with Allison and Scott, him with Jackson and Lydia, and then he handed the camera to Derek and they took one together.

            “Wait we need to take a family one” Allison called out she set the camera on a desk and set the timer. She ran back to everyone and they all showed big smiles. “Alright now a silly one.”

            Jackson licked Lydia’s cheek while she crossed her eyes, Allison pulled on Scott's ears while they both made faces, Derek scooped Stiles up bridal style and puckered his lips at Stiles, Stiles made a fish face back at him while Isaac climbed on to Derek’s shoulder and reenacted the king Kong pose. FLASH. Everyone burst out laughing after the flash and they all went to the camera to see the pictures.

            “Alright king Kong time to go to school.” Derek said reaching up to grab Isaac from his shoulders and carry him like a football.

            They drove to school and waited for Danny to get there so they could take one of the two boys together. As they were walking away Derek looked back to see Isaac waving at a girl with a faint blush on his cheeks. “Uh oh I think Isaac has his first crush.” Stiles whipped around when he heard Derek and just barley caught Isaac holding the door for her.

            “He better not get your Casanova charm.” Stiles told Derek poking at his ribs.

            “You love them.” Derek replied with a smirk on his face, leaning over to peck Stiles.

            “That I do, now let’s go home and sleep.”

 

 

 

*** 10 years later***

“I’m home!” Isaac called out as he stepped thru the door. He sniffed around and noticed everyone was home.

He had a routine set up, go to school and come back to eat lunch with everyone and then plan his day from there. He walked into the kitchen and saw more like smelled that it was Lydia’s turn to cook. When he walked into the kitchen everyone came down stairs knowing it was time to eat. Lunch was fine except for Isaac he seemed a little tense and quieter than usual.

“So Isaac you going to tell us what’s wrong or are we going to play 10 questions to find out?” Derek asked looking over to Isaac.

“I’m just worried about tryouts” he said stuffing his mouth full with salad to try and think of what else to say.

“You’re a wolf what are you worried about.” Jackson asked with his mouth full of food.

“That’s what I’m worried about what if I hurt someone, sure Danny is used to it but everyone else isn’t.”

“I think this is for Scott to answer since he dealt with it.” Stiles concluded nodding to Scott who looked up with his mouth full of food.

“Whaa yea- that’s a great idea” *gulp* “sorry what I wasn’t listening”

Stiles threw a little bread roll at him and looked back to Isaac. “Isaac nervous, lacrosse, wolf strength, any suggestions?”

“oh yea all you have to do is be careful, it will be easier for you since you have your anchors and you can control your shift. Just save the wolf speed only if you are down in the last half.” This time Derek threw a roll at him. “Just kidding, kind of.”

After everyone finished and they went to do their own things Isaac pulled Lydia aside “will you take me and Danny shopping?” he asked her rubbing his shoe sole into the ground. Lydia dint even answer she just grabbed Isaacs arm and  yelled out “going shopping stealing Isaac for a while”, they drove to Danny’s house and honked he came out a minute later and hopped in the back.

“Great you got her to help.”

“I know I totally had to beg.” Isaac laughed but was cut off by a slam to the back of the head.

“Alright Isaac who did you ask to the dance?”

“Umm her name is Avalon and she is in my English class.” He answered blushing slightly.

“And what lucky guy did you ask Danny?”

“Isaac you told her! I told you not to say anything yet!”

“Dude I swear I didn’t tell her.”

“He’s telling the truth, trust me I have you checking out guys many of times. Plus that time when I made you hold my towel at the lake so I could change you didn’t even try to peak.

“Oh well his name is Ethan… wait is it that obvious?”

“Allison is suspicious but the pack is clueless. Why don’t you tell them oh wait Derek might kick you out of the house because he hates gay’s ha-ha!”

“I don’t know, I know they won’t judge but I haven’t even told my parents.”

“You know Stiles came out to me first then everyone then his dad.”

“oh.” Danny just leaned back in his seat and let out a breath.

“Isaac tell me about the girl and what color is her dress?”

“Umm I don’t know, why?”

Another slap to the back of the head came courtesy of Lydia “call her and ask her”.

Isaac rubbed the back of his head and dug his phone out.

 _Hey Avalon_ he was already fidgeting and blushing like mad.

_Oh hi Isaac, what’s up?_

_I was just wondering, what color is your dress? You know so we can umm match…_

_Oh yea right umm it’s like a deep marine or midnight-y blue, with some dark shading._

_All I understood was blue, here I’m going to hand you to Lydia and you tell her what you told me okay_

Isaac held the phone out to Lydia who rolled her eyes but started talking a mile a minute, even with wolf earing al he heard was blue….hem….waistline….chiffon. He snapped back when the phone was next to his ear again.

_Oh hey so I see you kind of met Lydia._

_She sounds amazing I have to meet her; she knows what color it is now._

_Oh that’s great sorry about that. I have no style the only reason I look decent is because Lydia practically drags me to go shopping with her_

_You are totally taking me on one of those with her._

_Only if we stop and get ice cream after_

_Alright it’s a date;_ Isaac blushed when she said that

_Alright so I will see you Friday?_

_Yupp I’ll be the one in the blue dress_

_Alright bye Avalon._ Isaac hung up the phone and had a huge smile on his face

“Lydia I love you so much, you just got me a date on Friday. By the way we are going shopping on Friday.”

“You’re lucky I like you pup. Alright Danny what color are you guys wearing?”

“We decided on black and red.”

“Nope. Text him saying you are going to be wearing black and white.”

“bu-“

“Nope text him, Lydia does not to compromise.”

“Alright”

 

 

“Okay let’s go pups.” They had arrived to the mall.

“I’m not some pup…” Isaac mumbled.

“What was that Isaac I didn’t quite hear?” Lydia asked while giving him a nuggie

“Nothing”.

3 hours later they came out with many bags. They drove back to the house apparently Danny was staying over this night, it didn’t matter he already had an entire drawer of his clothes here. When they walked thru the door the entire pack was waiting for them, apparently Lydia had sent a mass text about Isaacs’s new girl.

“Lydia, did you have to call a pack meeting for this?”

“Yes she did now sit down” Stiles remarked shifting to sit on Derek’s lap and patting the now empty seat for Isaac to sit in. Danny went to sit in the empty seat next to Jackson while Lydia sat on the armrest next to Danny.

“So the dance is tomorrow night… and I have a date.” Isaac told them.

“This is why you were so quiet at lunch.” Derek thought out loud.

“Yea.”

“Tell me what is their name and can I see a picture?” Stiles pressed

“Her name is Avalon and here.” He pulled out his phone and showed them the picture suddenly his phone was traveling around the room, everyone commented on her prettiness, then they handed Isaac back his phone. He was now 10 shades redder.

“And when will we meet her?” Derek asked

“We are not dating she is just my date for the dance.”

“But you want her to be your girl don’t you?” Stiles pressed even further

“Yea I mean she is really nice and she is smart and I like her.”

“I have a date to his name is Ethan” Danny spoke barley above a whisper.

Everyone jumped to look at him but no one knew how to react, until Jackson punched him in the shoulder “and you barley tell us now.”

Danny let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “I um… yea surprise.” He rubbed his neck and looked to the floor.

“Danny. Picture of said boy, now.” Jackson stated, Danny pulled his phone out and showed everyone. He was a blonde guy well-built but not to buff.

“At least we can still intimidate him if we need to.” Jackson laughed out.

 

“All right enough embarrassing my pup for one night, let’s eat dinner.” Stiles decided to save his boy for the night.

 

Danny and Isaac walked up to their room; Danny now had his own mattress from how often he stayed. They got into their beds and looked at the ceiling.

“I’m glad I told them.” Danny said looking up and out the window, “it’s great that the full moon is after the dance and tryouts huh.”

“I hadn’t even thought of that, alright night, we will need sleep for tomorrow.”

“Night.”

 

Isaac woke up to the smell of pancakes; it was a Saturday tradition to make pancakes or waffles. “Danny wake up its like 10:30”

“Yawn, five more minutes.” Danny flipped over and covered is head with the pillow.

“Jackson will eat your pancakes.”

“Do they have chocolate chips?” Danny asked lifting his head slightly. Isaac sniffed the air and nodded.

“Let’s go fluffy, I’m hungry.”

Isaac tackled Danny “I told you not to call me fluffy.” He released him from the headlock and ran downstairs.

Everyone ate breakfast and had small talk.

“So what time are you picking up Avalon for dinner?” Derek asked Isaac

“I have to take her to dinner?” Isaac asked with his mouth full of food.

“Oh my god my son is hopeless, Derek he picked up your romantic skills for sure.” Stiles said stuffing himself with pancake.

“Isaac text her that you are picking her up at 7 for dinner, Derek call in a favor at that fancy place on main.” Lydia commanded taking control of the situation before it got out of hand.

“Danny double with me, she knows you and it’s going to be our first time being at dinner.” Isaac pleaded

“Alright but you owe me Fido.”  Danny answered rolling his eyes and texting Ethan simultaneously.

After everyone finished dinner Isaac excused himself to go on a run, Danny went with him. After a few hours of running and talking they came back at 5 to meet the hell that is Lydia.

“Boys in the shower now, Danny you use mine and use the nice body wash and stuff, Isaac don’t fall over.” Lydia barked at them the second they walked through the door, shoving a towel at them.

They cam out of the shower and walked into Isaac’s room where there clothes were laid out.

“What part do I put on first?” Danny asked Isaac who just looked equally confused. Lydia came barging in not caring that both the boys were only in their under wear.

“Danny put the wife beater on first them the black tank top, Isaac grab the black tank and then the emerald button up.” She turned around and gave them all of two seconds before turning back around and swatting their hands away and doing it for them. “Can you to put your pants on by yourselves at least.” She gave them both their slacks and turned back around.

“Alright we are decent” Danny laughed out. Lydia looked at them both and took a few steps back before walking up to Danny and fixing a bow tie around his neck.

Danny was wearing nicely tailored black slacks with a black button down; he had white suspenders on and a matching white bowtie. All in all he looked very dashing his tan complimented the white accessories.

Isaac had on tailored black slacks with a deep emerald button down over that he had a very snug black vest and a black slim tie tucked under it. His blonde hair complimented the green.

“Alright Danny you can fix your own hair but Isaac follow me.” Lydia dragged Isaac into the bathroom and mixed some hair project into his hair and playing with it until his curls were organized but slightly messy and still touchable. When they walked out Danny was spraying himself ith his signature cologne and tugging and his suspenders.

“You boys look very handsome now let’s go and get pictures.”

The boys walked down stairs and met the pack. Everyone was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Allison cooed over how they looked while the guys nodded.

“Isaac here” Derek threw a set of keys at him.

“Really I can take the camero”

“Yes bring it back in one piece” Derek replied

Isaac walked up to Stiles and hugged him “thank you I know you told him to” Derek scoffed at that. Isaac hugged Derek and stood between them for a picture.

“If this is you for the formal imagine during prom.” Isaac laughed before grabbing Danny so he could be included in the pictures.

“If I don’t leave now we will miss our reservations.” Isaac complained

“Alright let the pups go.” Derek commanded walking Isaac to the door. “Alright no curfew tonight just be reasonable ok?”

“Thanks dad.”

 

Isaac picked up Avalon and posed for the pictures at her house, he would never admit it but they spent less time taking pictures at hers then at his. Isaac gave Avalon’s mom his phone so the pack would have some pictures. After they left they went to have dinner with Danny and Ethan, nothing really happened there. After they danced for a while the DJ announced the last two songs for the night and they were slow songs.

“Do you want to dance” Isaac asked Avalon

“You act like we haven’t been dancing together all night.” Avalon replied with a smile pulling Isaac to the middle of the crowd.

After the song started and they swayed for a few second Isaac took a breath and pulled in closer, smiling when Avalon placed her jaw on his shoulder.

“Tell me something about you.” She finally breathed out.

“Only if you tell me something back. I have two dads”

“I have two moms, my dad remarried”

“I still let my dad’s kiss my cheeks…”

“That’s cute, my dream used to be to become the pink ranger”

“I wanted to be Robin from teen titans.”

“I am a state ranked MMA fighter…”

“Remind me never to get you mad. I cried when I read the outsiders.”

Avalon leaned back to meet Isaacs eyes “you are just a big softie aren’t you?”

Isaac looked into her eyes and then to her lips and back to her eyes. “I really am”

“I cried when I watched bambi, last week.” Avalon laughed and glanced to Isaacs lips.

“I want to kiss you right now… oh sorry I was thinking that I dint mean to say it”

“I want you to kiss me…” Avalon confessed looking at her shoes.

Isaac stopped dancing and used one hand to tilt her neck up; he met her eyes before closing his and bringing his lips to meet her. It was soft and gentle, he could tell Avalon was on her tip toes so he leaned down and pulled her waist in. after a few moments they broke apart and started dancing again.  It seemed like seconds later but the danced ended and he drove Avalon home. He got out and opened her door, and then he walked her to the door.

“Would it be too cliché if I asked you to be my girlfriend at the door?”

“Yes it would.” She laughed and placed her arms on his shoulders “but you know what mister I like cliché, it works for you.”

“So will you be my girlfriend?” Isaac looked at her and saw her dazzling smile.

“Yes” she leaned in and pressed her lips to his, this time it was still gentle but there was a fire behind it that wasn’t there before. Isaac heard a pair of footsteps coming to the door and broke away. He leaned back in and kissed her forehead before walking back to his car, not able to wipe the smile off his face.

He drove back to the house and changed into a pair of basketball shorts, Danny texted him earlier that Ethan drove him home. He sat in his bed then realized he couldn’t sleep so he walked up to his parent’s room, he knew they were still awake. He slipped into the middle of their bed like he used to when he was little.

“I have a girlfriend now…” he spoke barley above a whisper. When he said that arms went around him and 4 pairs of feet were headed toward him. Oh course the pack was listening.

“Tell me everything” Lydia commanded moving Derek’s feet so she could sit down, ignoring his growl.

Everyone shifted around so all of them were sitting on the bed. Isaac retold everything that happened that night, stopping only to answer a few questions. Then he passed around his phone so everyone could see them. Lydia and Allison fangirled over how cute they looked. After a while Derek kicked everyone out except for Isaac. The three of them fell asleep like old times.

 

   -- ONLY EPILOGUE LEFT 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to write a Isaac wedding with Danny as his best man. as an epilogue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

***2 years later (Isaacs senior year) ***

“Derek im leaving to school, Its Friday movie night so I’ll be at Ava’s till late.” Isaac yelled halfway out the door, knowing full well that someone heard. Isaac drove over to Avalon’s house and picked her up, she greeted him with a kiss, they drove to school and he walked her to her first class.

“Dude, do you ever realize how cliché you guys are.” Danny told Isaac wrapping an arm around his shoulder, they had first period together, and “I mean you’ve been together since sophomore year, you're Capitan of the lacrosse team.”

“Co-captain” fist bumping Danny

“But honestly you are like all American couple of the year, both blonde and everything.”

“Yea but cliché works for us it’s kind of our thing. Wait you and Ethan are the same, heck we even have the same anniversary, which is weird but cool.”

“Yea but two gay boys aren’t a cliché all American couple”

They walked into class and sat next to each other; how they ever passed any class is above their heads. After the bell rang they walked out and headed to the other side of the school.

“Are you and Ethan coming to movie night tonight?”

“Yea we are he’s driving today.”

“Alright see you guys at lunch.”

 

The rest of the day passed fairly normally, they all drove to Avalon’s house and started homework. That lasted about 10 minutes before they abandoned their work and moved to the living room to watch a movie.

Half way thru the movie Isaacs’s phone rang, he let it go to voicemail since it was just Scott, then his phone rang again but this time it was Derek so he answered.

_Hey dad what’s up I just missed Scotts call_

_Isaac get home now_

_What, what happened?_

_Get home Jackson was attacked_

_I’ll be there_

Everyone was looking at Isaac because he looked scared.

“Babe what’s wrong?”

“Uhh nothing just someone my dad works with got hurt and they need me there now.”

“Oh alright go they need you.”

“Isaac. Who was hurt?” Danny asked with a knowing look

Isaac barley managed to choke out “Jackson.”

Danny was up instantly and kissed Ethan goodbye before grabbing the keys and throwing them to Isaac. “Let’s go.”

“Sorry guys, Danny is really close to Jackson so he needs to come.” Isaac kissed Avalon and apologized before walking out.

They drove back to the house in record time. When Isaac pulled up Danny was already out the door not waiting for the car to stop.

“Where is Jackson?” Danny demanded looking at everyone in the living room.

Lydia pointed to only room on ground floor; her eyes were red and puffy. Danny marched into the room to see Jackson lying on the table in the middle of the room. He was bloody and heavily bandaged on his entire left side.

Stiles stood above him wiping off his face slowly, trying to not cause any more pain.

“Why isn’t he healing?” Danny asked, he was up to date on everything wolf so he knew it shouldn’t take this long

“We don’t know what it was but it is slowing his healing.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“Sure” Stiles walked out and left Danny to talk to his godfather.

 

“Hey Jackson…” Danny sat in the chair on his side, “I see you go your butt kicked.” Danny tried to lighten the mood.

“Hey Danny, I see you tagged along.”

“I had to; when I hear that my godfather/uncle got attacked by something I need to make sure he is alive.”

“I didn’t get my butt kicked…. He attacked me from behind.” Jackson whined trying to look tougher than he felt.

“So are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Nothing I just went to the gym and then on my way back home I was filling up the tank. After I put the hose back I was blindfolded and dragged back. It was supernatural I could smell it. He just started attacking me but I managed to howl and when I heard Derek coming so did the guy. He ran left me there, and then Derek found me and called Scott to grab my car.”

“We are going after him right?”

“No we are going after him, look I know Allison taught you to shoot and I know you are really good but I am not putting you against an alpha.”

“But jackso-”

“No, you are going to stay here with Lydia and Isaac while they go track him.”

“But I want to-”

“Fine leave me here by myself im sure I can defend myself in my condition.” Jackson spat back, he hated doing it but he needed Danny to listen.

“Fine, I hate it when you guilt trip me.”

Jackson ruffled the kid’s hair and laughed but then stopped because it hurt his ribcage too much.

“Are you okay I kind of want to make sure Lydia is okay?”

“Go.”

Danny walked out of the room and walked straight into Lydia, he used his size to engulf Lydia and let her collapse into him. Even thou she was older she was smaller; he stood there for a minute and let Lydia be. Lydia always came to him with problems because he wasn’t pack, her logic.

“You know he will be fine, he even acted like an asshole and guilt tripped me, he is feeling more and more like himself.”

“I know he will get better” sniffle “thanks pup” Lydia wiped under her eyes and stood tall; she walked over to the large table and sat down. She cleared her throat when no one sat down with her. Slowly the entire pack sat around the table, at this point Danny was pack. “So what’s the plan?” Lydia prompted

Derek looked round and began “we don’t know what it even is yet, I don’t know the scent and it wasn’t human or wolf. Lydia Stiles you know what to do. We won’t attack unless it comes near. My power sent it away, I made Scott run the border and he was gone.”

“it.” Stiles piped in

“What?”

“We don’t know if it is a he, or if it's an "it". Not everything has a gender.”

“Alright then, until IT makes a move we stay on defense. Isaac start thinking of a cover for you and Danny in case we randomly pull out of class or something.”

“Sometimes I wish she knew…” Isaac thought out loud

“I know but we don’t want to involve her in this.” Derek tried to be thoughtful but he knew it would just hurt her.

“I know but it keeps her safe so I won’t say anything.”

“Alright we will be running borders, only go in pairs of 2, at least on wolf per pair. Understood.” Stiles gave the final order before slipping over to sit next to Lydia to research.

“It’s late but I feel like I owe Avalon an explanation.” Isaac confided in Danny.

“Me too”

“I have an idea.” Isaac winked at Danny then yelled back “im staying at Danny’s tonight.”

They ran out of the house before they could ask questions, Isaac jumped into his car while Danny left in his. They both drove to each other’s lovers’ house. Isaac pulled up near Avalon’s house but parked a few houses down. He walked up to her house and jumped the fence; he climbed the house and knocked on her window. He had never done it before but it was his best shot.

Isaac heard the sound of a racing heart and the sound of a can of hairspray being shook. Avalon opened the window and raised her hand simultaneously spraying pepper spray into Isaacs’s eyes.

“Oh my god Isaac you have me a heart attack, wait no im so sorry are you okay?”

She pulled Isaac through the window and sat him on her bed, it took Isaac a few minutes but slowly his eyes stopped burning.

“Isaac I am so sorry, please don’t hate me.”

Isaac looked over to Avalon and smiled “you know I could never hate you.”

“But I pepper sprayed you, IN THE EYES.”

“Shh your parents are downstairs.”

“Oh right, how come you’re not mad.”

“Because it was you. Hey at least I know you carry pepper spray for emergencies.”

“You are amazing, anyway why are you knocking on my window at midnight?”

“It’s another cliché thing to scratch of the list” he leaned in and pecked her lips.

“Okay Romeo but really why?”

Isaac suddenly was overcome with hesitation, Avalon picked up on it and pushed him onto her bed so he was sitting up against the head rest, she slid onto his lap and played with his curls “its okay you can tell me, I already know that you love Westside story and that you know all the words to hairspray. What can be worse?”

“It’s just you might look at me differently after I tell you…”

“Isaac look at me” she pulled his jaw up to meet her eyes “I love you now tell me.”

“It’s about what happened today”

“I figured now go on”

“Remember how I said someone my dad works with was hurt well that’s not the complete truth.”

“Okay”

“Well my dad he umm, the easiest way to explain it is like he has a pac-I mean team. They are like umm SWAT. So he runs like a private protection company for this area. I know it’s confusing but it’s the only thing im able to tell you. Well im actually not supposed to say anything. One of his team members was attacked today, our um security work is very dangerous and people don’t like us.”

“What is the big deal?”

“We’ve killed before; I’ve killed something before…” Isaac couldn’t someone because it was never a person. Sure a few were-creatures, goblins and fairy’s but never a person.

“Oh…” Avalon looked conflicted for a few seconds “were they going to hurt someone?”

“Yes, it is only for defense and protection…”

“Well you had no choice, they were going to hurt someone and you stopped them.”

“You don’t care that I’ve killed before, that I am a sharp shooter, that I could literally kill you 25 different ways with just my hands…”

“Are you going to?”

“No, but sti-” she cut him off with a kiss.

“At least I have someone around to protect me.” She smiled and kissed him once more.

“You are amazing you know that right.”

“Yes, and I also know you aren’t telling me the whole truth but that’s okay.”

“What?”

“Isaac I’ve known you since forever, I know when you’re lying. But I also know you probably broke a few rules to tell me this much and I understand.”

“I take it back you’re not amazing, you’re perfect.” He pulled her in once more and kissed her.

“Isaac not that I want to stop but it’s like 1 now and we have school tomorrow…”

“I know but at least tomorrow is Friday. Goodnight Avalon.” He kissed her once more and left her a huge love bite on her neck; he felt the need to mark her.

“Goodnight, idiot my parents like you but how am I supposed to explain that I came home without one and woke up with one.”

“Sorry didn’t think about that. Besides I think tomorrow is going to be a scarf day.” When he finished that he left her one more bite and jumped out the window.  “Goodnight Ava.”

Avalon walked to her window and shut it. Isaac walked down to his car and drove to Danny’s.

They got ready for school at Danny’s; Isaac had a drawer full of clothes there. After checking on Jackson they drove to school. School went by fairly normal. Isaac dropped Avalon at her first period and was going to have lunch with her. But the period before lunch started Isaac was pulled out of class, so was Danny. They drove back to the pack house in silence. Isaac texted Ava saying he wouldn’t be at lunch and to meet with Ethan and tell him Danny came with him.

“What happened?” Isaac asked as soon as he walked through the door.

“It crossed into territory again, this time it grabbed Allison and Lydia. They were at the grocery store and it took them. There was no blood but they are gone. We were waiting on you guys before we moved out. Luckily Allison is prepared and she has a noise emitter on her. He traced it back to the edge of town on the west side. Me Stiles and Scott are going after it. You and Danny will stay with Jackson and call if it moves near here.” Derek told them all quickly already moving to the door. He saw Stiles pack his special gun and pull another two out. He gave one to Danny it was a simple gun loaded with electric bullets. Then he handed Isaac one that had special bullets.

“For emergencies only.” Stiles said before kissing Isaacs check and ruffling Danny’s hair.” Be safe.”

After a few minutes he heard Derek howl witch meant that they were almost there and the thing hadn’t moved. But then his phone rang he didn’t have this number saved.

“Hello?”

“Hi Isaac?” the voice sounded familiar

“Hey its Ava’s mom, is she with you?”

“No im not at school.”

“That’s why she was just marked absent for class and I got a call, I just thought she left with you.”

“No but I’ll call her, sorry for not being much help.”

“Alright thanks.”

 

“Avalon wasn’t in class, she never skips.” Isaac told Danny looking worried.

“I don’t think it’s related, she might have just gone home and not told her parents.”

Isaac tried calling her but she didn’t answer. Now Isaac was worrying.

A few minutes later Isaac's phone rang it was Avalon; he let out a deep breath and answered.

“Hey Ava sorry I was worri-” he was cut off by the sound of a scream, Avalon’s scream.

“Come to 22nd and Walnut if you want to see her. Third ware house.” Then there was another scream, Ethan’s, “come alone.”

“Danny lets go now.”

“Go where?”

“There was more than one creature… he has Ava…and Ethan.”

Danny double check his gun and ran to the weapons room he came back with 2 more hand guns and a knife. He strapped them both on to his thigh and nodded to Isaac. “We still have to deal with Jackson”

“Jackson was a warning they don’t want him.” Isaac walked into the makeshift infirmary and reached for a clear vile with clear liquid in it. He grabbed a syringe and filled it.

“Hey Isaac what are you doing?” Jackson asked

“Just something to help you get better faster.” He knew his heart gave it away that he was lying. Jackson looked over to see Danny with guns strapped to his thighs

“No you can’t go”

“Sorry I have to” Isaac told him while pressing the needle into his neck, it was a werewolf sedative. He was gone in 1 second.

“Alright now let’s go.”

They drove quickly to the opposite side of town. It was clear they wanted to separate the packs. They parked outside the warehouse and loaded all their guns.

When they walked in they saw Avalon and Ethan tied up, before they could move to them a figure appeared between them. It was an alpha but something was wrong with him.

“Who are you?” Isaac demanded.

“The names Thantos.”

“What do you want with them, they are human?”

“You see I am an alpha and I can absorbe power from others.”

“Only from werewolves, you aren’t an alpha I can smell you.”

“I am an alpha you see I made a deal with the devil. I gave him my soul and he gave me the power to absorb power from anyone.”

“Touch her and you die.” Isaac growled but kept from shifting knowing Ava could see him.

“Why aren’t you shifting, oh the human doesn’t know does she.”

“Avalon im sorry…” he turned back to fact Thantos “you hurt her and I don’t care what she sees I will kill you.”

Thantos took a few steps forward; Danny aimed his gun but didn’t shoot yet. “Why have a human with you?’

“That is none of your business.”

“Hmm I get the power of a beta and 3 humans not bad.”

“You will not kill these humans, I won’t let you.” Isaac took a few steps forward at these words.

“You can’t kill me without shifting and you don’t want her to see you like that do you.”

“Isaac what is he talking about?” Avalon asked sounding distressed.

“Im sorry Avalon, you might not want to see me after this but I promised that I would keep you safe. And that includes killing him. Im sorry, I wish I didn’t involve you. I love you please close your eyes.” When Isaac finished he shifted into wolf form not looking to see Avalon’s face. He roared at Thantos.

Thantos looked taken aback by his sudden shift put before he could move Danny shot him with an electric bullet, it brought him to his knees. Isaac took this chance to pounce on him and rip his throat out with his teeth. Then he completely severed the head and pulled his limbs off. Danny began gathering all the pieces into a pile and dusting them with a powder. Isaac walked over and threw the head in the middle of the pile before pulling a lighter out of his pocket and lighting it all on fire.

He shifted back to human form and walked over to Avalon. When he made it to her, her face was unreadable. He simply let his claws come out and cut the ropes he looked over to Danny and saw that he had freed Ethan.

“Can I tell him? Please.” Isaac simply nodded and looked back to Ava, she was still in shock.

They drove to the pack house and dropped Danny and Ethan into his car, when they were about to leave Derek came out. “You can tell her everything but give her time” those were his only words.

Isaac drove them to the forest trail where they liked to walk. He pulled her along to their favorite bench, it was slightly secluded and they liked that.

“Alright I know you probably hate me but I will answer all of your questions.” Isaac told her.

“What are you?”

“I’m a werewolf…”

“What are you allowed to tell me?”

“Everything…”

“Alright tell me. Everything.”

Isaac told her everything, from his birth parents to Derek, to his first shift everything. After he finished he just looked at her and waited.

“Alright now that I know can you take me home I need to think?”

Isaac drove her home in silence when he dropped her off he didn’t kiss her or hug her, he just let her go. He drove back to the pack house feeling numb. Derek was yelling at him for leaving while Stiles was trying to comfort him. After some time he locked himself into his room and sat looking at the ceiling. It was around midnight when his phone rang, it was Avalon.

“Avalon?” he asked questioningly.

“Can you come over?”

“I’ll be there in 5.” She hung up and Isaac jumped out his window, 3 stories was nothing for him, he dint even grab his car he just ran. He made it there in 4 minutes 39 seconds.

This time her window was already open and she was sitting on her bed. She was in a huge hoodie, his hoodie, and her hair up in a messy bun but she still looked amazing. Isaac jumped in and closed her window; he stood next to the bed not knowing what to do. Avalon just patted the area next to her and Isaac sat there. She threw her blanket over them and curled into Isaacs’s side. Isaac let out a sigh and let all the tension out of his body.

“You know I'm not mad… you know I still love you.”

Isaac looked at her with shock written across his face, “You do? But I'm a monster...”

“Isaac you saved my life you are not a monster. He was a monster peter was a monster. But you are not.”

“I love you; I swear you are the most amazing person I know.”

“I love you too, if I asked you something would you get mad?”

“Ava you could ask me to leave and I wouldn’t be mad.”

“Can I see you?”

“Aren’t you already?”

“No babe, I mean shifted.”

“Oh sure…” Isaac shuffled around so he was sitting up and waited for a signal to shift. Avalon turned on her bed side lamp so she could see better, then she sat on his lap and nodded.

Her face was full of awe while his face slowly changed. She hesitantly put her hand up near Isaac’s forehead; he leaned into the touch and let out a purr of contentment. Avalon giggled when he purred.

“I didn’t know wolves purred.”

“I didn’t either...” when he said that her eyes caught sight of his fangs. She moved her hand to graze his lips, Isaac had a flashback to when Danny saw Jackson shift, and he opened his mouth and let her see his fangs. When her hand went in to touch one he snapped at her hand and laughed when she gasped.

“You idiot, I almost lost a finger.” She whined but couldn’t hide the smile on her face. She leaned in to kiss him; his over grown sideburns tickled her face. When she pulled back he was in human form again.

“You kissed me?”

“I have for the last few years.”

“You still like me even thou I'm a wolf...”

“Sure do.” she leaned in once more and kissed him again “can we go to bed?”

“Sure” Isaac kissed her forehead and was about to get up when a hand pressed into his shoulder and pressed him back down.

“stay.” Avalon kissed him and got under the covers, “I'm still kind of freaked out by Thantos, will you stay please until I fall asleep at least.”

“Of course I will.” Isaac told her not completely suppressing a growl when he thought of Thantos.

“Calm down Fido he’s gone.”

“Not you too, Danny already makes dog jokes left and right.”

“Ha-ha lets sleep” Ava flipped over and adjusted herself. Isaac slipped under the covers but left some room between them.

“You know you can change I have one of your basketball shorts here and a t-shirt from the day we had a water balloon fight.” Ava got out of bed and walked to her dresser, she reached and grabbed a lump of clothing and threw it at Isaac. Then she crawled back into bed. “Hurry up I'm sleepy.”

Isaac quickly changed and slipped back into bed still leaving room between them. Avalon moved in closer and pressed her spine against his chest; Isaac wrapped his arm over her and nuzzled her neck.

“Goodnight love.”

“Night Fido.”

 

 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ended up not doing a wedding but i might make an Isaac story now.


End file.
